Killing of a Soul
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Robin gets a nasty habit, can he get through this alone? and what happens when the team learns that he has depression? T for violence and swearing! A bit of Daddy Bats, tortue to Robin, physical and emotionally!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is T for a reason, if anyone has a problem don't hesitate to tell me to move it up to an M! Please review, I'll carry on depending on the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, this applies for the all the chapters.

Chapter 1

0101

Dick had been on it for more than a month now. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. And if Bruce ever found out…he shuddered at that specific thought.

It had all started on the day of his mother's birthday. He woke up that day feeling depressed in his huge bed in the Wayne mansion. He had been through this before, but as time went on the wound of his parents' death would seize to close. It was her birthday; it just reminded him more that they weren't there. But as always, somewhere hidden in him he found the strength to actually get dressed and ready for the school day.

School was where the problem had started. Thoughts had run through his mind of his parents, making him more depressed by the second. Bruce had told him that he should stay at home if he didn't feel up to it, but he had said he had a test that day that he couldn't miss. He should have just stayed at home, in bed and ridden out the depression.

The day had started out as a normal one with just slightly suppressed depression when it all went downhill. They taunted him; he could feel their accusing gazes on him as he sorted through the books in his locker. Of course everyone knew about it, he was Bruce Wayne's ward after all. He could handle it, he told himself as he closed his eyes. He is Robin, the freaking Boy Wonder! Yet that one person just had to make the comment that sent him spiralling.

"Hey Circus boy! Where's mummy?" one boy from his Social Studies class asked with a smirk on his face.

Dick should have stayed at home. He tried to stop his actions but he realised that his body wasn't responding at all. He had slammed his locker door, causing everyone in the hallway to look up at the impending fight.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dick walked up to Jim and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He dragged him to the opposite wall and slammed him against it. The boy against the wall suddenly looked afraid of what he saw in Dick's eyes. Pure rage emanated off Dick in waves.

Jim finally being able to catch his breathe and his confidence said, "Where's mummy?" he taunted again. Jim didn't want to look weak in front of his friends, and he especially didn't want to be overpowered by this small boy.

Suddenly Dick punched the boy while still holding him to the wall with his other hand. He couldn't control himself, his Robin instincts started to take over as he punched the boy over and over.

"Dick! Stop it!" he heard Barbra call from behind him. He immediately stopped punching the bloodied boy and threw him on the floor. He turned around and tried to calm his breathing, to find a hallway of children staring at him with fearful eyes. He turned to look at Barbra who had started to cry. _Damn_, Dick thought as he pushed his way out the hallway and past Barbra, he hadn't wanted to actually beat the boy bloody and make Barbra cry. And he was in for some real shit when Bruce found out.

He had gone to the back of his school where no one seemed to hang out. He leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. He was going to be in so much shit. Out of nowhere someone had approached him. His Robin instinct made him look up at the figure. It was a senior boy from his school.

"Hey kid, you look like you could use some," the senior said as he held out a small joint…

0101

Dick looked at the joint of weed in his hand. He shouldn't have taken it from the senior yet he kept on going back for more. It had been just over a month since that incident. He got the punishment from the school in the form of suspension for two weeks. Bruce had given him an hour long lecture, yet at the end Bruce gave him a heartfelt hug as had cried into his shoulder. That same night he had pulled out the joint that the senior had given him and smoked it alone in his room late at night when even the Batman was asleep. It had made him happier and care free. That was the simple reason he had kept on buying from the senior behind the school.

0101

Dick was always careful when and where he smoked. He always made sure to smoke it when Bruce was not at home, and when Alfred thought he was doing his homework in his locked room, and not to be disturbed. He also made sure not to be high when he was on missions or at school.

It helped him ease the pain that he had for many years of his parents' death. He knew if he stopped he would fall into a deep abyss of depression. He always felt the corners of it pushing its way into his mind when he was not high, like when he was at school and on missions. He was more distant near his friends as he was always sober with them. Wally and Barbra had questioned him a few times yet he always put on his best smile and said that everything was fine.

The addiction had set in. That's where the problem escalated. He could handle a month of smoking it now and then, but now he had the craving for it when he was at school and on missions. One day he just couldn't handle it and gave into the craving that clawed in his mind.

0101

Dick fumbled with the joint in his hand as he heard the knock on his door. He quickly stubbed it and threw it out of his window.

"Just a sec!" he screamed as he sprayed air freshener and grabbed his shades off his desk. He opened the door to Bruce who gave him a weird look. Probably because he never wore his shades in the mansion, but Bruce decided not to say anything.

"Dick, Alfred is going to visit some of his distant family for a week and I think it'll be best if you stay at the mountain until he returns," Bruce said as he expected Dick to fight with him about being treated like a child. He was shocked by Dick's response.

"Sure Bruce just let me pack," Dick said as he moved to get his duffel bag, making sure of his movements so that Bruce couldn't tell he was currently high.

"Okay Dick, I have to go to an important meeting now so I trust you will find your own way to the mountain?" Bruce asked getting ready to walk down the stairs.

"No problem Bats!" Dick said as acted like he was rummaging in his cupboard for shirts.

Dick could hear the footsteps of his foster father descend down the stairs. He let out the breathe that he had been holding as he slumped against the wall. He had to be more careful now, especially now that he was going to the mountain where all his friends where. He pulled of his glasses exposing bloodshot eyes. He could hear the engine of Bruce's Ferrari, as its engine revved and Bruce drove away.

Dick sighed as he started packing for the week. He reached under his bed and pulled out the empty bag that was once filled with joints that he had bought. _Damn I forgot to buy and now I only have one left_, Dick thought as he put it into his duffel bag.

0101

**Recognised Robin: B-01**

Robin walked out of the zeta tubes with a duffel bag in hand and sunglasses placed on his face. This was no unusual sight, except that no one noticed his bloodshot eyes that were concealed behind his shades.

"Hey Robin!" everyone chorused as he walked into the recreational room.

"Hey guys! I'm going to chill here for the rest of the week," Robin said with a grin on his face as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Dude we're going to have so much fun!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yea, let me just go to my room," Robin said a he picked up his duffel bag and headed down the hall. It had been a few hours since he had smoked, and plus it wasn't even a full joint; he had to throw it out the window because of Bruce.

Robin entered his room and locked his door. He opened his bag and pulled out his last joint which he lit. He decided to smoke it in his en-suite bathroom as he closed the door. He sat on the tiled floor of his bathroom and took a big pull. He could feel it working as he couldn't seem to remember what he was stressing over just a few minutes ago.

When he was done smoking and cleaning up after himself he heard a slight knock from his door. He put on his sunglasses and opened the door to see Megan leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Megan!" He slurred slightly.

Megan gave him a confused look but quickly dismissed it. She could smell smoke, but she also dismissed it as burning wire or something electrical that Robin was working on.

"Hey Robin, well I just want to tell you that we're all heading out for pizza in about 10 minutes if you want to come," Megan said.

"Sure Megs, I'll be out in about 5," Robin said as he closed his door. Robin walked to his bag and pulled out a fresh hoodie. He had to change his current one as there was a slight stench of smoke emanating from it. He put on his new hoodie and made his way out of his room, stumbling slightly by the door because of his current state. He chuckled lightly and went to join the others in the rec room.

0101

"Robin, is something amiss?" Aqualad asked the youngest of the team.

"Huh? Oh yah, everything's okay Aqualad, don't stress!" Robin tried to cover for himself. He knew why the all had concerned expression on their faces. His leg was shaking like crazy because he hadn't smoked in quite a while, although he couldn't stop it. And he couldn't focus on anything that anyone said. He could feel it, his craving was getting out of control and he didn't have weed back at the mountain. He didn't now how he was going to manage. "Uhh yea, I'm just a bit tired, I'll be back, just need the bathroom," he said as he slipped out of their booth.

"I can sense deep distress and anxiety from him," Megan said when Robin was out of earshot.

"Wally I think you should go talk to him," Artemis said as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

0101

Robin sighed as he took of his glasses and looked at his reflection and started to wash his hands. His eyes were less red, but still slightly glassy. He didn't know how he was going to manage without weed for a week, or he could sneak out later this night and go buy some. Yes, that was the easiest solution he reasoned with himself as he dried his hands.

"Dude! What he hell happened to your eyes! Why are they so glassy and red?" Wally shrieked as he watched Robin put his glasses back on.

"Wally, calm down…..I just have slight eye infection," Robin lied.

Wally relaxed visibly and placed a hand on Robins shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yea don't worry about it okay? I'll be fine man," Robin replied walking away from Wally.

"Okay dude, whatever you say, come on I think we're leaving just now, you should get some rest when we get back to the mountain," Wally told his friend as they headed back to the others, slight concern still evident in his voice.

"Yea sure, I'm tired anyway," Robin replied with a shaky grin. He was going to have to buy some tonight or he might just crack.

0101

Robin had wanted to sneak out that night to go buy some weed but he didn't get the chance, the whole team was sitting in the rec room, they would all hear him leave so Robin retreated to his room saying that he was tired. Robin collapsed on his bed, knowing that sleep would eventually take him. Though as he drifted off to a land of dreams he thought of what was to happen tomorrow when he could not wake up and have his routine smoke.

0101

Robin woke up feeling like crap. The lack of his addiction last night had left him completely agitated. He realised with a sudden groan that he wasn't going to get any this morning either. He checked the clock that sat on his night stand. 10:38. He had slept long, longer than he was supposed. He figured that The Team must have let him sleep in because he didn't look well last night. He rolled over and groaned again though he quickly fell into a fitful slumber.

He woke up sweating and tangled in his sheets, it was 11:45 and he couldn't muster the strength to pull himself out of bed. He closed his eyes as overwhelming pictures of his parents materialised in his mind. He couldn't hold them back. Tears started to pour from his eyes as he curled in on himself. Why did he feel so sad and lethargic today? All of his suppressed feelings came to the surface as he ran to his bathroom and picked up one of his pocket knifes.

0101

"Guys, can you go check on Robin?" Black Canary asked the teens. They had just finished their training and were all tired. She had checked on Robin earlier, he was fast asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Plus from what she heard from the team he wasn't well last night. He deserved at least one night of good sleep. Black Canary was walking to the rec room when she heard Megan scream.

0101

Megan screamed as she saw the sight in Robin's bathroom. There lay Robin, on the floor, with blood gushing out of wounds on his arms. They were deep cuts, but what was different about them was that they were in neat lines. Robin didn't even notice that his team was watching him, he didn't even stir at the sound of Megan's scream. He seemed to be examining the cuts that covered his arms. Wally slowly moved to his side, not wanting to startle him, while everyone else watched in silence.

"Rob, who the hell did this!?" Wally exclaimed angrily as he glanced around. His eyes fell on the sink and he instantly paled. His gazed lingered on the sink then he shot a look at Robin.

"Wally, what is it?" Superboy asked, slightly annoyed at the speedsters lack of response.

Wally looked at The Team and gingerly grabbed what was in the sink. He held it up for everyone to. Everyone gasped as they saw Robin's pocket knife covered in blood.

"Rob, why would you cut yourself?" Wally asked quietly.

0101


	2. Chapter 2

Robin suddenly looked up, just noticing that the Team was in his bathroom. He paled as he looked at Wally behind his glasses. Suddenly he scrambled to a corner in his bathroom, smearing blood across his clean floor. He looked around and then curled into a ball and started sobbing. The sobs racked the boy's body as he tried to curl more into himself.

Wally looked shocked and told a dazed Kaldur to find Black Canary and contact Batman. Kaldur snapped out of it and just turned around without a word. The rest of the Team stood as they watched the scene of Robin and Wally unfold.

Wally took a shaky breathe and moved as slow as he could towards Robin. Robin was still curled up into himself and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey…Rob, don't cry man…" Wally tried as he reached out a hand towards his best friend. Robin didn't even flinch as Wally slowly touched him; he took this as permission and slowly wrapped the smaller boy into a tight hug.

Robin wrapped his arms around Wally and sobbed into his shoulder. This was just a reminder to the rest of the Team just how young he actually was despite his experience. They all also realised he was very young for this type of work but what troubled them the most was that they all knew he had a bad past. None of them, except Wally, knew the details of his past life, but they could always tell by his body language that he hated the subject of family. When questioned he would always look down at his feet, mumble something and then make a swift exit that would make Batman jealous.

Suddenly Black Canary pushed through the teens that crowded the door. She stopped as she took in the sight of Wally and Robin. She crouched down next to the two teens and gently coaxed Robin out of Wally's hug so she could examine his arms. Robin had stopped crying and watched Canary examine his arms. He seemed shocked that he had done that to himself.

"I-…..s-sorry…" Robin tried weakly.

Black Canary just looked at Robin and helped him stand. She didn't say a single word as she gently ushered him out the bathroom and towards the medical bay.

The Team, still in shock, just stood completely still as they watched Robin leave with Black Canary.

0101

"What do you mean?" Batman asked Kaldur in his signature monotone voice.

Kaldur looked up at the projection of Batman and tried again to explain the situation to Batman. He decided now to take a direct approach.

"Batman, Robin has been injured….and it seems that it was induced by himself," Kaldur explained, hopping that Batman would catch on to the full meaning of his words.

Batman being Batman understood completely.

"Kaldur, is he alright?" Batman said with genuine concern, which shocked Kaldur slightly.

"Yes, Black Canary is currently taking care of him as we speak. I do not think that his wounds are fatal, we found him just in time…He seemed…upset with something," Kaldur explained to the Bat.

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. "Kaldur I'm afraid I cannot attend to Robin just as yet. I am doing off Earth business with the league, it is of great importance. I shall try to make it as soon as possible, and don't hesitate to call me if anything else happens. Tell Canary to inform of his condition once she is done. Look after him," and with that Batman blipped off the screen.

0101

"Rob, talk to me…." Wally tried again as he held his best friends hand. It had been the ninth time he had asked Robin that question.

Robin was laying on one of the beds in the medical bay staring at the wall intently. He had not said a single word since Canary had patched up his wounds; he just stared of into the distance ignoring Wally and his many questions. The rest of the team was sitting around him looking dazed while Black Canary was examining something on a clipboard.

Kaldur suddenly walked into the room yet no one looked up, all their gazes were on the boy laying on the bed. His arms were wrapped neatly in bandages and he limply held Wally's hand.

"Team, Batman has informed me that he will not be able to make it right now, he is currently absorbed in league matters. He has instructed us to look after Robin until his return….and if anything else should occur, we must not hesitate to contact him," Kaldur said as he took a seat next to Artemis who seemed distraught.

Robin had looked up at the mention of his mentor's name. He looked to Kaldur as he understood only then, that Batman was not coming right now. He couldn't hold in his tears as he realised his Dad was too busy for him right now. They were not sobs, just silent tears. They made wet streaks across his face. Robin detached his hand from Wally's and turned around so his back was facing his team. He curled into himself as he let his tears flow down his face. The team was about to comfort him when Black Canary told them that she wants to talk to all of them outside the med bay.

Everyone filed out of the room silently, Wally glancing one last time at his friend before he left.

"Team, I know this must be shocking for you but you must remember to be strong for him… I am guessing that Robin is going through a tough time in his personal life and there is a slight possibility that he may be diagnosed with depression," Black Canary finished.

"Robin's depressed?" Wally was having a hard time processing the information. He was such a bad friend, how did he not realise that his friend was hurting?

"Like I said, there is a high possibility that he is depressed but before I can diagnose him he has to open up to me in a therapy session. When he has calmed down I will also try a few tests. All I ask of you is to be supportive and act as if nothing is wrong. If he opens up to you it's for the better, just listen to him. And Wally, don't blame yourself," with that Black Canary turned on her heels and headed back into the med bay.

0101

The team was restless as they waited in the rec room for Black Canary to finish Robin's tests. Wally was staring at the wall as if it held important Justice League Intel. Artemis sat next to him, actually looking at Wally with concerned eyes. She wanted to comfort him but she was deciding what the best approach would be.

Kaldur sat on the couch reading a book, but if one focused on him one could tell that his eyes did not follow the line of words. He, in fact stared at the page contemplating the events of the day.

Connor sat next to Megan, an arm wrapping her in his huge arms, with Wolf at his feet. Megan just sat leaning against Connor's build. Connor suddenly turned his head towards the briefing room. Everyone could hear Black Canary talking to Batman on the large screen. They would of never of heard her if the silence in the room wasn't so thick.

The team got up and walked towards the briefing room. Black Canary and Batman noticed their presence; they both turned to the teens.

"You tell them," Batman growled as he blipped off the screen. The team could hear the concern and anger in his voice.

"I talked to Robin," Black Canary told The Team," and I have diagnosed him with depression. And it seems as if our little bird has taken up a nasty habit. He has turned to weed."

Everyone looked completely startled at that statement.

"But-….what-…are you sure…he never seemed….with us" Wally managed to get out.

"I don't believe this," Artemis said quietly.

Megan looked down. "Guys, Black Canary is right. Last night, when we went out for pizza, I could smell a slight smoke smell emanating off his hoodie. I thought it was something electrical that he was busy with," she said as she shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

Black Canary nodded, "I talked to Robin after he calmed down. He said he was sorry and he knew it was bad, but he couldn't stop. He said matters from his personal life triggered it and that he couldn't handle the stress of everything added to his nightmares."

"Well is he fine now?" Wally asked Canary slightly exasperated, he already knew about the nightmares so he didn't question it.

"Yes, he is currently resting now. Wally, don't blame yourself, depression is a common occurrence, especially when one takes into consideration his past life. Remember; be there for him, he needs a friend. He will be alright. Drug abuse is also common in people that have mental disorders. What made him… hurt himself was the fact that he ran out of the drugs that kept him happy. Just make sure that he does not smoke anymore, he has been doing it for the past month and it has altered his thinking. If he smokes more it will alter the medication that I shall be giving him," and with that Black Canary left the Team to contemplate what she had just told them.

0101

"How could I not have noticed? For one whole fucking month?!" Wally asked himself quietly.

"Hey Wally, remember what Black Canary told you, don't blame your self," Artemis said as she gingerly held his hand. She had to help him.

Everyone was having their own private discussions. So no one noticed as Artemis suddenly brushed her lips against Wally's. He seemed completely stunned.

It pained Artemis to see the happy-go-lucky speedster in such a state. So after the slight connection of their lips she whispered, "Robin will be okay, we just have to be there for him. Together."

Wally nodded in response since he was at a total loss for words.

0101

The team had fallen asleep in their chairs in the med bay. Their chairs surrounded Robin's bed protectively. He had been asleep since they visited him an hour ago. Wally and Artemis occupied the largest chair, where they both slept in a slight embrace. Megan and Connor were squeezed on a small chair, it was amazing how they had actually fallen asleep. Kaldur was asleep alone on his own chair.

Black Canary sighed. She had loathed telling Batman that his little bird had depression and in turn had actually resulted in him turning to drugs. They couldn't even send Robin to a specialised therapist, they couldn't take the risk. What if Dick accidentally says something to the therapist that could compromise all of their secret identities? They couldn't take the risk. All they had to do now was hope that the medication works prior to him taking it, and hopping that everyone supports him. She would just leave for a moment to get Robin's new anti-depressants, plus the whole team was here with him, what could go wrong?

0101

Connor woke with a start, he glanced at Megan that was still curled into his arm, she looked so peaceful. He had heard noises, that was why he had woken up. He glanced at Robin- who was no longer there. Panic seized him.

"Megan! Wake up, Robin's gone," he woke his girlfriend from her slumber.

Megan opened her eyes and looked around groggily. "Where did he go?" she asked, tensing up.

The rest of the team woke up at the sudden noise that the two were making.

"Wally, search the entire mountain, Megan keep us connected," Kaldur said as his leader instincts took over.

Wally zipped off without another word, while the rest of the team started their own search for Black Canary.

"_Uhhhh, guys? I found Robin, he's in the kitchen…." Wally said through their mind link._

The team ran to the kitchen and what they saw disturbed them completely. The kitchen was a complete mess, broken dishes and glasses lay on the floor. Amidst the debris of plates and glasses lay Robin, or Dick as he had no glasses on. He sat huddled next to the fridge, a piece of glass clutched between his bleeding fingers. He looked up at his teammates as they approached him slowly.

His eyes were an icy blue, insanity infringing on his blue orbs. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead from sweat. His eyes were also bloodshot, he made an horrendous sight clutching the broken shard of glass close to his chest. The worst part about his appearance was the fact that he was smiling. His hands were shaking and his eyes were twitching. It was 12:48 pm and the dim light of the kitchen cast sick shadows across his face. He could have given the Joker a run for his money.

"Hey guysssss…" Robin said in a very Joker like way, "I heard that Bruce wasn't coming," he looked down at the glass in his hand, "and…I just want to know why he doesn't give a fuck for ME," Dick screamed shakily as he plunged the end of the glass into his arm. Warm blood flowed in waves out of the little boys bicep.

No one knew what to do, they where so shocked and where the hell was Black Canary?

"Richard! Dick! Calm down …. I'm here now son," Batman pushed through the gaping teenagers.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Dick exclaimed, "The fucking hero has finally shown his face!" Dick looked at his father with pure malice, "has he come to finally save his forgotten son?" Dick leered at his father as he tried to stand with the glass still in his hand. Instead he ended up sinking to the floor again and throwing the shard of glass at his father with a, "Fuck you!" at the end.

Batman dodged it easily and quickly injected his son with a mild sedative. As the boys head drooped to the side Batman picked up his son and swept off in the direction of the med bay.

0101


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Okay so I just realised after I posted the last chapter that I forgot to thank everyone for the alerts, favs and follows and not to mention the reviews! So thanks, means a lot! Sorry, I had a case of writers block with this chap.

*Sairey13- thanks for the review. Honestly I didn't know that, cos you see I live in South Africa and Young Justice Season 1 only came like a month ago. Super heroes over here aren't a big deal! So I didn't know, but I did kinda use that idea in this chap, so thanks!

0101

_Son? _They whole team thought, except Wally, as Batman swept Robin way at an urgent pace.

"Uhm, I think I should clean this up," Wally mumbled as he looked down. He had snapped everyone out of their shocked silences; they in turn started mumbling to themselves as they helped Wally clean up.

Suddenly the team heard a gasp from the doorway. They all turned their heads to find Black Canary standing in a shocked silence.

"What happened….?" She asked as she spied the blood that was smeared on the side of fridge.

"Robin…" Megan started, but she found she couldn't continue. She looked down leaving her statement and carried on cleaning the floor. She glanced at the broken glass and couldn't help but associate it with their youngest team member.

0101

Was this what insanity felt like? It sure did feel like it. Dick could feel two parts of his mind fighting. One was telling him that he wasn't acting right and that everything was okay. Yet that part was the smallest, it whimpered in the dark recesses of his mind, giving a weak fight against the other part. He could feel the other part, it was rash and unpredictable, it let loose his bottled up emotions in a rather extreme way.

Self inflicted pain was the one part of him that kept him sane, well that's what the rash part of his mind told him. Just for a few moments his mind would be distracted from his conflicting thoughts and he would focus on the physical pain.

He tried to keep his emotions in check yet they came out, even more so when he saw is father Bruce. He could barely make out his actions, they seemed wrong. Suddenly Dick felt extremely tired; as his head stated to loll to the side, he could fell someone pick him up. The rash part of his brain wanted to fight back. To fight the person carrying him, but he was too tired to even think now.

0101

Black Canary entered the med bay to find Batman examining a wound on Dick's arm. This cut was much larger and deeper; it was rougher and it spelt out words that Bruce couldn't bare to look at anymore. Carved into the boys arm, were the distinct words: _Fuck up_, which was next to a number of other larger cuts.

Black Canary visibly flinched as she moved to help Bruce patch up Dick's wounds. "Bruce…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left him alone," Black Canary said as she entered the room.

"Its fine," Batman said gruffly hinting that it wasn't completely fine, "Where were you?"

"Getting his medication," she said. At that Batman looked up with a questioning gaze.

"Bruce, like I said. Robin has severe depression, it is routed from his childhood, and if I may be so bold as to say….his lack of a constantly present father figure," Black Canary finished off quietly. She had expected an explosion at her comment yet it shocked her that Bruce had a guilty look on his face. He directed it towards Dick and held his hand lightly, not wanting to hurt his frail bird.

"It'll be fine as soon as he's mentally stable," Black Canary reassured with a smile on her face as she gently put her hand on Bruce's shoulder, "all we have to do is make sure he takes his medication and that he attends regular therapy sessions with me. I also refrained from telling the team that his depression is quiet severe, I thought it would be better considering the way that they are worried now. They will know in time…"

Batman didn't reply but rather gazed at his son's unmasked face. He looked calm in his sleep yet, who knew what conflicting thoughts the boy was having? Bruce felt guilty, had he neglected the boy so much as to push him thus far? Or as Black Canary said, was this all routed from his dark childhood? Did that make his other emotions heighten as well? For once, Batman didn't know.

Seeing that Batman wasn't going to answer her she removed her hand from his shoulder and started on preparing Dick's medication. Bruce, hearing her movement decided to start stitching up his son's wounds.

0101

_Dick Grayson_. Artemis knew from the beginning that there was something different about him, but she would never of come to the conclusion that he was Robin… which meant, if Dick was Robin, Bruce Wayne was Batman and-

"Hey guys, I just heard Canary speak to Batman….." Connor said, pulling everyone out of their reverie. Everyone looked up at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Canary says that Robin has severe depression or something like that," Connor said quietly, giving everyone a chance to let that piece of information sink in.

"We need to be there for him," Wally said as he plopped down on the couch.

"You're right Wally! Robin's more than a team mate, he's a friend and we have to be there for him," Megan said with determination in her voice.

"Yes, Megan you are right, we cannot sit here and mope around. We will be there for him every step of the way," Kaldur said with a slight grin and determination on his face.

0101

Robin was staring at his bandaged arms when his whole team arrived to visit him. They all walked into the med bay following Black Canary.

"Remember, don't treat him like he's someone different," Black Canary coached the team quietly, "I just gave him his anti-depressants so it will take a while until he is completely stable, but for now he is much calmer, but he is talking less," she finished off in a hushed tone.

The team nodded and made their way to Robin, no wait Dick's side, he didn't have his mask on. He didn't even acknowledge their presence but continued to stare at his arms. The team thought it would be best if they didn't say anything, just to be sure that they didn't startle him or trigger another relapse. They just stayed by his side, every one of them falling off to a peaceful slumber.

Except Dick, who had too many things on his mind to even think of sleeping.

0101

_**2 weeks later**_

_Recognised Robin B01_

Robin walked into the rec room wearing his signature sunglasses even though everyone knew his secret identity. He just felt more comfortable at the mountain with his shades on.

"Hey Rob, how you doing?" Wally asked lazily as Robin walked into the rec room. Wally was lounging on the couch munching on a packet of chips. The rest of the team were busy watching a movie with great interest except Wally. He didn't like movies that required too much thinking, in his opinion the movie was too hard to follow so he opted for eating instead of paying attention.

"Hey guys, what you watching?" Robin asked happily as he plopped down on the couch next to Wally and stole some of his chips. Wally playfully swatted at Robins hand but Robin was too fast and stole more than he even wanted. They both laughed, just to be shushed by the rest of the team who were still captivated by the movie.

"There watching some stupid thinking movie," Wally whispered as he rolled is eyes. Robin knew that Wally couldn't stand to watch thinking movies.

"Guess what? Batman finally let me stay over again," Robin whispered back excitedly.

Wally looked shocked, "Really?" he said with disbelief. This was the first time in two weeks that Batman had let Robin stay over. Two weeks since "The Incident" as Wally put it. They had not gone on missions since then, Batman had given the whole team a break. According to Canary Robin has made incredible recovery, and she went as far as to reduce Robin's dosage of anti-depressants. Though, even on boiling days, such as this today Robin always wore a long sleeve jacket or top. He may have recovered almost completely, but the scars would always be there, and Robin preferred to not look at them every day. Wally had seen Robin on several occasions during the past two weeks, even the team. They had all seen him whenever he came for his regular therapy sessions with Black Canary, but Batman had never let him stay over, until now.

"Yip, Bruce said he has to go for some overseas business meeting thing," Robin replied, stealing more chips from Wally.

"Dude that's awesome, finally we can have some bro time!" Wally practically shouted and was shushed by Artemis who turned up the volume on the screen. He was just happy about the fact that Bruce trusted the team to look after Robin, and that his best friend was finally recovered enough to actually spend some alone time with the team.

"Yea…..Bruce said it would be better if I was with my friends rather than stuck alone in the mansion," Robin said quietly, smile faltering. Still slightly shy about his 'condition', as he would put it.

"Don't worry bro, we going to have a blast," Wally said, looking at the rest of the team who were still watching the screen as if it held answers to life's mysteries.

0101

Over the few days that Robin had been granted to staying over, he and the team had done many fun adventures during his stay. It was the third night that Robin had stayed over, that was when everything went downhill…..

"Wally, wake up!" Connor hissed through Wally's door.

Wally was fast asleep on his bed at the mountain, he had decided to stay there while Robin was over. Wally didn't even hear Connor at his door, until Superboy knocked harshly, almost breaking it.

"Hmm…" Wally mumbled as he got out of bed and finally reached his door.

"What is it Connor?" Wally replied, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then realised that the whole team was standing outside of his room. They all had serious expressions on their faces; he knew that something was wrong. He also realised that Robin wasn't with the team outside his door. Wally's eyes where suddenly on high alert and his body had gone into auto pilot as he made his way to Robin's room, with the team following closely at his heels.

"I heard some noises coming from his room, and Megan can fell self hatred coming off Robin in waves. I thought I should tell you since you are his best friend and know what to do…" Connor finished off his explanation to Wally. They were finding it increasingly hard to stay behind Wally as the speedster picked up the pace.

By the time the team arrived at Robin's door Wally was already inside comforting Robin.

Robin, who still had his mask on was rocking back and forth on his bed, clutching his dark locks. He was whispering to himself, though the only person that could make out what he was saying was Connor. Robin's arms were scarred, badly from the last incident. Everyone could still make out the faint outlines of the words _Fuck up_, it still made everyone cringe. There were fresh cuts on his arms, nothing looked fatal, but there were also ones that were scabbed over like they had been about a week old. Megan's vision swam at the sight of Robin's blood and overpowering emotions. Wally, next to Robin gave Artemis a look that said _its fine I got this, take Megan to the rec room._

There was a burning smell coming from his night stand, where they noticed something that looked like a cigarette burning a hole into the wood. Connor quickly put it out, before it made any real damage. Kaldur, upon seeing the scene had made a swift exit to contact Batman and Black Canary.

As soon as Robin saw Wally he burst out into tears and flung himself at his best friend.

"Its okay Robin, don't worry," the older boy soothed, holding on to Robin and rocking him slightly. Connor stood awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing if he should leave.

"Connor, prepare a bed in the med bay, I'll bring Robin," Wally instructed Connor, who nodded and headed in the direction of the med bay.

"Rob, what's wrong?" Wally asked gently.

Robin pulled away and looked at his best friend with tear streaks on his face.

"They all think it, I know they do. They all whisper behind my back, they all laugh…" Robin said quietly.

"Who said what Robin? Calm down its fine, there's no need to hurt yourself," Wally said as he picked up Robin's arms to expect the damage. He paled visibly when he came across freshly cut words, but quickly looked away from the cuts to Robin who had started to talk again.

"They all send messages, it's all over the internet. They all hate me! They all know I'm a charity case," Robin whispered to his friend.

"That's not true Robin, and you know that Bruce loves you…. Come on, we got to get you to the med bay," Wally coaxed. He and Bruce could talk to him later; right now he needed to clean out the boys wounds.

Robin got up reluctantly, but nevertheless he followed Wally out of his room, never saying another word.

0101

The team was in the med bay, watching Black Canary sew up Robin's wounds. None of them were fatal yet he always cut just deep enough to scar…. Robin hadn't said another word since he left his room and was staring blankly at the wall. Megan had gone her room, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Robin, his emotions were too overpowering and she couldn't handle the mental strain. Artemis had gone with her for comforting reasons.

The whole team was staring at the new words etched into the youngest team members arm, _Charity Case. _Since they already knew his secret identity, they all knew what he thought. He thought that people in Gotham saw him as Bruce Wayne's charity case to easy publicity, though everyone knew that that was not true. They had all seen the concerned father that hid under the Batman's cowl. They all knew that Bruce loved his son. But it was another thing to explain that to someone that was unstable at the moment.

Kaldur had called Batman, who had said he was on his way here, but since he was overseas it would probably take about a day or so. He had told Batman that the team and Canary would look after Robin until his return.

Connor had told Canary that Robin had turned to drugs again, producing the small joint as evidence. She had just told him to dispose of it and thanked him for telling her.

Black Canary had just finished with Robin and was starting to clean up when she noticed that Robin had fallen asleep. She stood next to him and gently smoothed down his raven coloured hair. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, but she knew better. Inside his mind, he was having a fight of his own. She looked up at the team saying, "Lets go outside, I need to talk to you guys."

0101


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again, thanks for all the reviews!

I don not own any of theses bands or songs! (Wish I did)

**If you don't like super sad things then this chapter is going to make you bawl, it had me bawling! By the way if you're familiar with the songs I suggest to listen to it while reading that section, it adds to the effect!**

Mockingjay013-Din't mean to make you cry! Haha, though this a much sadder chapter than the last thanks for the reviews

0101

"Don't be upset," Canary offered once the team, excluding Robin had gathered around her, "he will always relapse. It's just something that we have to accept and help him through. However, it seems we have to look out for him even more, since we just found out that he has taken to drug abuse again," Canary said with a sigh.

The team looked at her with understanding in their eyes. They all knew it would be hard, looking after their youngest team mate while he lived a double life.

Kaldur stepped forward with regret plastered on his face. "We have all been discussing this matter for some time now, and we would all like to suggest that Robin be pulled from the team until his full recovery…." Everyone had hated the idea of Robin not being part of the team for an amount of time but they all cared for him. They had all made the decision that it would be better if he was pulled from the team for his well being and recovery.

Black Canary looked at the team with a saddened smile, "Batman has already mentioned this to Robin a while back, his reaction was not…..satisfactory," Canary visibly flinched, "we have come to realise that if we pulled him from the team temporarily, he will become more depressed. So we have come to the conclusion that until Robin is fully recovered the team shall not be getting missions of great importance."

The team looked shocked but it was Kaldur who broke the silence. "We understand, he is part of this team and we shall help him through this."

Everyone looked at their leader, they all knew what he said was true; they would help Robin no matter what, even if they didn't get action for months.

0101

Over the next few months the entire team helped Robin recover. During the time Robin had many relapses, so Canary increased the dosage of his anti-depressants. This seemed to make him more stable. The team, on Batman's orders went on small covert missions that actually worked out. They mostly trained at the mountain with Robin. They all kept an eye on him, all making sure that he didn't get back into drugs. Bruce let him stay over at the mountain more often, Canary had told him that it would be best if he was always surrounded by people that cared for him.

When it was time for Dick to go to school, Bruce had payed a couple of teachers to keep an extra eye on him for good measure. Bruce cared deeply for his Little Bird, he would go to extreme lengths to protect him. At night Robin and Batman would go out for nightly patrols, it made Dick happy that he was still allowed that much freedom.

The problem was that one day Barbra had asked Dick why his arms were so scarred, when she caught a glimpse of his arm under his blazer at school. This had resulted in another relapse from Dick at school when he tried to explain it to her. Bruce had to come to school and pick Dick up before he really started to act up. Eventually Bruce made up his mind about telling Barbra, so that Dick actually had a friend to look after him at school. This also meant that he had to spill every thing about their secret lives. Bruce didn't want to, but if it was for his son he would do anything. So Barbra knew everything and she helped Bruce look after Dick when she was at school with him.

Dick's condition had improved, and when he had relapses they were minor, no cutting at all.

The team all thought that it was time they were sent on a proper mission now that Robin had recovered fairly well. But Bruce had a great reason as why not to do such just yet.

0101

"Most of you are thinking that I should have dispatched you on a mission by now due to Robin's great recovery and mental stability," Batman cast a look at Artemis and Superboy, " However there is a reason I have held back. Robin is stable for now, though I fear that he may have another relapse sometime soon. And not a minor one. Tomorrow is the anniversary of his parents' deaths. He usually goes down to the Gotham cemetery alone, and spends the day there."

Everyone flinched at that piece of information. Kaldur was the one to speak, ever blunt, "You wish us to watch him from a distance, just to make sure he is alright and does not harm himself," Kaldur stated.

That earned him a nod from the Dark Knight.

"Do not make your presence know to him, unless it looks like he needs help, just be there for him. I have to go on an important mission now, and it might take a few days, call if something happens," With that Batman left the team to look after his Little Bird.

0101

Everyone was anxious; they all knew Robin would be upset, well who wouldn't be? It was the morning of his Dick's parent's deaths. No one said a word, even Artemis and Wally were quiet. They were all getting ready to start the Bio-ship and make their way to Gotham cemetery, when the heard the computer voice announce: _**Recognised Robin B-01**_

Everyone froze, not knowing what to do, suddenly they started to grabbing the cookies Megan had made for the day. They were all standing by the kitchen counter by the time Robin walked through. He didn't say a word, just moved on to his room. He looked angry and upset. He was dressed up in black skinny jeans, a black hoodie and a black shirt with his shades on; the clothes of someone who is mourning. The team glanced at each other after he left the room, not knowing if someone should say anything.

Robin came back into the room carrying an iPod touch, still seeming angry at anything in his way. Before he could leave, Wally grabbed his arm and asked,"Hey, Rob you okay?"

Robin suddenly turned around with a pained and angered look on his face, but before Wally could say anything else he felt his breathe get knocked out of him and suddenly he was crashing into the wall.

Artemis was shocked to say the least, had Robin just kicked his best friend for asking if he was alright?

The whole team ran over to Wally, who was mumbling under his breathe and holding his head. Wally sat up and was about to ask Robin why the hell he did that when they all realised that the Boy Wonder was nowhere in sight.

0101

Robin could feel the anger pulse through his veins. Why had he been so stupid as to leave his iPod at the mountain, he was already supposed to be there, at Gotham cemetery with his parents.

This morning he had got up at six for a long shower, so he could let his pained tears flow like he did every year. After his shower he dressed in his mourning clothes, and was about to leave when he realised he must of left his iPod at Mount Justice.

He cursed loudly and made his way to the zeta beams. How could he leave it there? It was tradition, every year on the anniversary he would listen to The Playlist. His iPod contained that specific playlist that helped him every year to let out his bottled up emotions.

As soon as he arrived he made a beeline for his room, not even paying attention to his friends. He was angry beyond belief, how could he forget his iPod, he was wasting time here at the mountain. He finally reached his room and started rummaging around in his drawer for it.

After 5 minutes of searching he finally found it, and made his way out of his room. He knew that if anyone talked to him he would flip out right now because he was so late. Unfortunately Wally had to be the one to ask him something.

Without thinking Robin turned around and kicked his best friend square in the chest. He was shocked he actually had done something so extreme, but he had no time to apologise, his parents were waiting for him…..

0101

"Wally, are you okay?" Megan asked, still looking shocked from Robin's reaction.

"I'm fine, though I am much more worried about him…." Wally said as he took Superboy's hand for help.

"Team I think we should follow Robin now," Kaldur suggested just as the computer announced Robin's departure, "We should follow at a distance. Megan can you please summon the Bio-ship."

"Sure thing….." Megan said as she led the way to the garage. They all hopped onto the Bio-ship.

"We should first head to Wayne manor, he should be leaving from there," Artemis said while getting comfy in her seat.

"Yeah, we should follow him there rather than wait at the cemetery'" Superboy suggested knowingly.

"Its agreed then, we follow him from Wayne manor," Kaldur said as he took a seat, "Megan lock co-ordinates onto Wayne manor."

0101

"Damn! Robin drives like a maniac," Wally exclaimed as he watched his friend weave in between all the cars on the busy road.

"Whoa Robin's going to get himself killed! He just sped past a Ferrari…and he's not even wearing a helmet," Artemis said, not realising that for once in her life that she had actually agreed with Wally.

Suddenly Robin took a left turn and sped down a path until he reached a morbid gate that stated Gotham Cemetery. Robin jumped off his bike and reached into a box at the back of his bike. He produced stark white roses.

The team waited for Robin to enter the cemetery gates when Megan landed the ship a on a hill where they had a clear view of their friend. They got of the ship and all took a seat on the lone hill, watching Robin who was standing over two grave stones that lay side by side.

0101

Robin knew he was being followed, he wasn't stupid, he knew that Batman would send the team in his place since he was on an important mission.

When he reached the cemetery he took out the flowers he had ordered for his parents. They had always loved white roses, his mum and dad had always told him that they looked the purest out of all the roses. He smiled at the memory.

When Dick walked though the gates, the finality of it hit him. Another year, another year he had spent without his parents. He had never felt alone more than he did now. This time of the year, he always felt alone. Now, more so with his 'condition'. Dick walked over to his parents' tombstones, and pulled off his shades. He placed the roses on both their tombstones evenly. He stood there, silently, remembering his parents when suddenly his emotions took over.

He collapsed onto his knees, in between the two tombstones. "I miss you guys so much…." He whispered as he crawled in between the stones. He put his back on his mother's stone and rested his feet next to his fathers. He pulled out his iPod from his pocket and started The Playlist.

He knew the songs in The Playlist made him cry, he knew that they made him depressed but he couldn't help it. These were the songs he had listened to on his way to his parents' funeral, after that it just became a tradition that he would sit in between his parents and cry his heart out. He took a shaky breathe and played the first song. Far from Home by Five Finger Death Punch. Dick always started with this song. As the song started he closed his eyes and focused on the lyrics.

Just like every year his tears started to flow from his eyes making tear marks down his cheeks. He felt his heart wrench as he listened to the lyrics which seemed to fit him so well. Slowly he pulled his legs up and rested his forehead against his knees, letting his tears make wet marks on his pants.

Images flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes and sobbed more. Images of his family that he'll never see again. The last look that he saw in his mothers eyes as she fell. The image of his father reaching out to him as he fell. Their pained screams filled his head. His mothers brilliant blue eyes when they smiled back at him. The faces of people that he would never see again. He knew, deep down in his heart that he will never be back home. Sure he had a new family, but he longed, more than ever to be with the people he wouldn't ever see again. Dick sobbed into his knees as the song finished.

The next song that played was Snuff by Slipknot. This was THE song. He remembered, weirdly enough that his parents also loved this song. The words of the song broke his heart all over again, remembering the times that he used to listen to this song with his mother and father. Back then the words of any of these songs meant little to nothing to him, but now they meant the world to him. As the song ended he stretched his legs out again and rested his head against his mother's tombstone, closing his eyes. Despite his eyes being closed tears still ran down his cheeks. He felt lonely; he knew that he would always be alone, like now, sitting here with no one to tell him that he's loved. Despite his tears and emotions he smiled at the memory of his parents telling him they loved him before each of their acts.

Dick loved this type of music, though many have questioned his taste. People that made rock music actually sing with real emotion, like they know exactly what a person is feeling. Dick opened his eyes as he stared above him, the birds flying high over his head. _The Flying Grayson's. _He thought as the birds flew out of his line of sight. The next song started playing, and he couldn't hold in the tears. Though that was the point, these songs helped him to let loose all his bottled up emotions. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace started playing and Dick knew that this year he would get no comfort from the words of this song.

In the past he would find himself feeling slightly better at the words of this song. Yet this year he knew, because of his 'condition' it wouldn't help. It just made him sob more. As he listened he felt the pain. It was the pain akin to just after his parents had fallen and similar to when he had stood silently at his parents' funeral. It felt as if his heart was throbbing, tearing his soul to pieces. He brought his knees back towards him and hugged them closer towards his body. Sobs wracked his body, "I miss you guys so much," he choked out, letting more tears run down his face.

He did this every year, so he could let everything out. So he didn't have to go back home and have a break down in the bathroom, or completely thrash his room, or take it out on his friends. The next song was Tourniquet by Evanescence, this made Dick think of all the wounds that he had inflicted upon himself over the past few months.

"Mom, you must be so disappointed in me. You to Dad," Dick said as he pulled up the sleeves of his jacket exposing his scarred arms, "so disappointed that your son would do this to himself," he said in self disgust.

"You all must think that I'm pathetic," he said, bowing his head in shame, "How can a person like me protect others when he hurts himself?" Dick asked the question, knowing that it would never be answered.

0101

Everyone was at a loss for words. The team averted their eyes from each other, lost in thought. The team had agreed that Megan should link them up, but not in a mind link. Rather in an emotional link, letting the whole team feel what Robin was feeling. They all thought it was a good idea, so that in case Robin felt any self loathing they could help out. Yet so far, all they felt was sorrow and misery.

They all wondered how Robin can feel all those emotions, and keep them bottled up. Obviously this was the time when he let it all out. The team felt uncomfortable, they didn't know that someone could hold onto so much sadness and still live life.

Superboy occasionally broke the silence that fell over the team to relay what song Robin was playing and what he was saying.

So that's why Robin had come to Mount Justice looking angry, he had wanted his iPod, Wally thought as he returned his gaze back to his best friend, who had his head against a tombstone.

Artemis was on the verge of tears, she could actually feel Robin's emotions! She sat next to Wally, not caring what the others thought as she gently put her head on his shoulder.

Megan was already crying, she sat with Connor on the grass, silent tears running down her face.

Kaldur sat away from his team, watching Robin intently. He was deep in thought.

They could all feel Robin's emotions, it was almost tangible. They all stood up and made a move towards the Bio-ship when they felt one emotion that was not supposed to be there: self hatred.

0101

Say Goodnight by Bullet for My Valentine was playing, the last song on his playlist. As Dick was about to get up and wipe the tears off his cheeks, he noticed figures approaching him. He glanced up to find the whole team looking down at him; they all looked close to tears. Wally approached Dick cautiously, not wanting to get kicked again. Wally crouched down by his broken friend, but before he could say anything Dick wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Wally held his best friend back, saying soothing words while crouching down.

"You know they are proud of you?" Wally said as he rocked the boy back and forth. He didn't get an answer but figured Dick was too upset to talk.

After each of the team members hugged Dick they sat on the benches placed everywhere in the cemetery, Dick still sitting in between his parents. They watched the youngest with troubled eyes, they were not linked up emotionally anymore, but they could see that Dick still had a pained expression on his face.

Dick finally got up; his tears had stopped a long time ago. He stood in front of his parents and uttered words under his breathe. Connor couldn't even understand him, they were foreign words, unknown to the clone.

Dick hadn't said a single word to his team mates, he just walked away from them. They followed him though, still worried about his well being. He jumped onto his bike, and looked at his team mates who had followed him out of the gate. Before speeding off, Dick glanced at his friends and whispered thanks.

0101

Oh and I don't really know what I'm doing with this story so bear with me? The torture hasn't yet started for Robin…..Oh and sorry if I don't update for another week or so…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Just want to say thank you all for the awesome reviews! Robin's thoughts are in italics. Love you all, hope you enjoy!

0101

Acting. Dick was good at it, and had been getting a lot of practice these days. Acting as if every joke Wally said was funny. Acting as if he enjoyed every fight between Artemis and the speedster. Acting as if he enjoyed training with his team mates. Acting as if he was happy. Acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

No one saw through the façade that he had put up. Bruce, Wally, Alfred, Canary… Everyone thought that he was happy, that he was fine. But the truth was that he was breaking down, no matter what everyone saw on the outside. Dick Grayson was breaking on the inside, and he knew that no one would be there to put the pieces back together. He had fooled everyone because that's the way he wanted it.

Miss Martian would never know. She had been getting training with her uncle, Martian Manhunter on how to suppress her powers. He had taught her how to single out Robin's emotions, and completely block it out. They had all agreed that it would be for the best if she couldn't feel Robin's overpowering emotions all the time, so that it didn't affect her. Robin thought that was perfect, no one would ever know.

0101

_This is perfect!_ Wally thought to himself as he sat next to Artemis watching Baywatch, ironically. They had nothing else on, so Artemis had said they should watch it for the laughs. Life was totally perfect right now; Robin hadn't had a relapse in a total of three whole weeks! His best friend had returned to his happy self and on top of that they were being sent on proper mission now! He and Artemis grew closer by the day, and their fights were always half-hearted and always ended with a slight kiss. Wally grinned to himself, life was so sweet.

_**Recognised Batman 02. Recognised Robin B-01.**_

Robin walked into the rec room with a slight limp and plopped unceremoniously next to Wally who had his one arm around Artemis' shoulders. They both turned to Robin, took in his appearance and the smiles from their faces fell.

"Whoa, dude you okay?" Wally asked, still surveying the cuts on his Robin costume.

Robin just grinned at them and waved his hand dismissively, briefly closing his eyes.

"Yea, you know me, I'm totally fine!" Robin said as he relaxed into the soft couch, "Just a run in with Two-Face, nothing extreme." _Yea I'm totally fine Wally, not even you notice that my smile is fake._

"Okay…" Artemis said as she also dismissed Robin's injuries, "Does Bats have a mission for us?"

"Nah, I don't think so, he said something about coming to talk to Black Canary….." Robin trailed off, "we're going to head out soon anyway, we just came for a small visit," He finished with a grin gracing his lips. _They're probably talking about me and my 'condition' or the medication; Bruce doesn't even know that I stopped taking them. _

"So….. I hope I'm not disturbing anything…." Robin grinned at the two_. Ahh its so simple acting happy._

Artemis and Wally suddenly turned a deep shade of red and looked away from the Boy Wonder.

"…N-Nah….." Wally stuttered, and looked for some sort of distraction, thankfully the TV provided it.

"Dude, why are you two watching _Baywatch_?" Robin said raising his eyebrow, "and where is the rest of the team?" _Small talk is so easy and the best part is that no one notices a thing._

"Well Supes is in the garage, and Miss Martian is keeping him company," Wally made air quotes with his fingers," and Kal is taking his daily swim."

Just then Miss Martian walked in with Connor, they both had goofy smiles on their faces and were talking in low voices. Then they noticed that Robin was sitting on the couch looking pretty banged up. Connors smile vanished as he looked at his 'little brother' and asked, "What happened?" It was clear that he was angry. Megan then looked at Robin and her smile also fell, they both stood there waiting for Robin to spill it.

"Just a little banged up by Two-Face, nothing too bad, still feeling asterous," Robin said with a grin on his face as he dismissed all of there worried looks. _Always playing 'friends', they're probably just asking to seem polite._

Robin suddenly got up and made his way to the Dark Knight that had been standing by the doorway. No one had noticed that Batman was standing there accept for his protégé. Superboy was slightly angry that he hadn't even heard Batman approach, he should of, you know with super hearing and all. The team, excluding Kaldur was slightly worried as they watched Robin limp to his mentor, it disturbed them that he was so nonchalant about the whole injured thing. The duo conversed in low voices though they knew Connor could hear every word they were saying.

Everyone turned their attention to Kaldur, who had just walked in, looking slightly tired from his swimming.

"Does Batman have a mission for us?" Kaldur asked no one in particular.

Connor shook his head in response, knowing that Robin and Batman were talking about something that had nothing to do with a mission. Kaldur accepted the answer and made his way to sit down next to Artemis who was currently flicking through channels. Wally was focussing on eating, as usual and Megan was starting to make dinner moving bowls telepathically while reading the recipe.

Kladur then noticed Robin walking back to them, more like limping back to them.

"My friend, are you alright?" Kaldur asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing I can't handle Kal, though I do have some good news," Robin said he resumed his seat next to Wally, "I can stay over again, Batman has some…..personal things to attend to back at home…" Robin finished off, trying to get the right words. _Bruce is leaving me here again._

Connor snorted at that because he knew that 'personal things' was in fact a date, and it would be better for Robin to stay over.

"Hey, Megs, when dinner going to be ready," Wally asked now detaining from calling her 'babe' since he and Artemis had grown closer.

"Wally! You just ate like three packets of chips, dinner will take a while!" Megan said sighing.

"Remember the metabolism?!" Wally said slightly disappointed that dinner would take long.

"Hey Rob, where you going?" Wally said, getting up and stretching.

"Just going to the med bay, you know to patch this up," he said gesturing to his whole body. _Not that you care._

"Batman said Canary had to go off on some League business, so I guess it's up to me," Robin continued as he turned around, limping in the direction of the med bay, but he realised that the team was following him. He turned around and gave them a questioning look.

"Dude," Wally said as he rolled his eyes, "We're obliviously not going to let you do it by yourself!"

"Fine," Robin huffed as he realised that even Megan had abandoned her cooking. _Why are all of you pretending to give a shit?_

"Why do Bats have to be so stubborn?" Wally asked Artemis as he watched Kaldur help Robin to the med bay.

0101

It was worse than all of them had thought. Robin's injuries were more extreme than he let on. Megan had turned away at the sight of the cut that run across his leg, it was bandaged up with some old looking rag and when Kaldur unwrapped it everyone except Robin visibly flinched. They had cut the one side off his pants to expose it. The cut was deep and it looked like it really needed stitches.

"I am so not touching that…." Wally said still eyeing out the cut.

"It's fine, I'll do it, just pass me some ice and anti-septic," Robin said nonchalantly. They passed him the items that he needed and watched him as he set to work. Everyone was at a loss for words; the boy didn't even flinch when doing his own stitches. Sure he numbed it completely with ice, but still!

When he was done he looked up at them and said, "What?" looking slightly confused as to why everyone was so silent.

"Robin, what the hell!?" Artemis said, still looking shocked.

"Oh…. Yea I had to learn, you know when Bruce and Alfred aren't there," Robin said with a shrug.

Robin then proceeded to taking off his shirt revealing a muscled torso that was covered in multiple scars and fresh cuts. Again, everyone flinched. Megan who had turned back to Robin looked at him in horror then made a swift exit mumbling something about dinner.

Robin didn't even notice his team staring at him as he applied anti-septic to his wounds that didn't need stitching. The team did however notice their scarred little bird. They all recognised his self-inflicted scars that ran across his arms and the word etched into his arms. Thankfully there were no new self-inflicted cuts.

What troubled them the most was the amount of letter 'J's' and question marks that littered his body. Kaldur seemed deep in thought, Connor looked angry, Artemis also looked really pissed and Wally was just too shocked to say anything. All of them knew that they were older than Robin by a few years yet the child that sat in front of them had more scars than them put together.

_**Recognised Zatanna Zatara 25**_

Everyone's heads snapped up at that. They were amazed that Zatara had actually let his daughter come visit them, considering that he was so protective.

"Hey guys, Megan said you were all here…" She trailed off as she saw Robin's scarred body, "Whoa," was all she had to say.

"Hey Zee," Robin said with a huge grin. _**You **__don't even know that this smile is fake_

"Robin, what happened?" Zatanna said looking more than slightly peeved. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "Don't you look after yourself?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Chill it _MOM," _Robin said jokingly. Though he hid his scarred arms subtlety, Zatanna didn't know and he didn't want her to find out.

At that everybody laughed, believing that the mood had just lifted.

0101

They were all watching a movie that Zatanna had picked. They had all just finished eating dinner when they decided that a movie was in order since they didn't have a mission and they had a guest. The team thought that it was wonderful that Zatara had actually let Zatanna stay over since he had League business.

Artemis and Wally occupied one comforter while Megan and Connor occupied the other. Robin sat next to Zatanna with Kaldur on his other side. Everyone was in a good mood, except Robin, who tried not to show it.

While everyone was captivated with the movies complexity Robin thought while fingering his jackets sleeves that covered his arms. He had been lucky that Zatanna had not seen his scarred arms because it was obvious that he had made them himself, all of them being in neat lines.

Wally was giving Robin looks now and then. He had noticed that his best friend wasn't really paying attention to the movie even though he had his shades on. He was rather fiddling with his jacket sleeves.

Robin noticed that Wally was looking at him now and then; it was probably because he knew that Robin wasn't watching the movie. Dick thought it was time, since Wally was probably getting suspicious. He would have to do it while everyone was sleeping. He knew he would have to slip out silently. The problem was the Zeta beams. They would announce his departure. But if he could be silent enough on his way to the Zeta beams then he could slip out to Gotham and it would give him enough time to escape. He just had to be quiet enough that Superboy didn't hear him. So he would have to wait for him to be asleep. If Batman could sneak up on him then so could Robin, he just had to thread carefully.

He would have to be stealthy; lucky for him stealth was what he was good at. So he had made up his mind. He would sneak out when everyone was sleeping and then he would make his way to the top of Wayne Enterprises building.

Then he could finally fly with his family.

0101

_**Recognised Robin B01**_

The computer announced his departure waking everyone in Mount Justice. Wally sped all the way to the Zeta beams and shortly after that he saw the rest of the team gather before him.

"Where could Robin be going at this time of the night?" Artemis asked, rubbing her eyes.

Wally looked worried, Superboy looked confused, Megan was stretching and Kaldur had just walked into the room.

"Wally, do you think that Robin has been called by Batman for a mission in Gotham?" Kaldur asked going into the role of the leader.

"How did I not hear him?" Connor said looking around at the faces for some sort of answer.

"Con, you're kind of a heavy sleeper, and Robin can be very quiet," Megan said with a slight smile.

"I should have asked him," Wally said, looking around frantically.

"Wally calm down, what are you talking about?" Kaldur asked, ever calm.

Wally took a few steady breathes, "Well I sort of noticed that Robin wasn't really into the movie and I wanted to ask him if anything was wrong since he seemed a bit out of it…."

"Wally, you don't know that something happened, for all we know he could have gone back to the manor because Bruce told him to. Maybe he didn't want to bother us," Artemis soothed.

Someone by the doorway cleared their throat catching everyone's attention. Zatanna stood in the doorway in her pyjamas, her eyes fearful and her hands were clasping a small note. Kaldur walked up to her and gently pulled away the note. He read it out aloud:

_Life is a pain. A stabbing pain, and I can't stand another day because the air around me still feels like a cage…..Memories are shadows, and they seem to be everywhere. I always remember the faces that I'll never see again. It seems as if the world wants to break me down. I can't find my way home right now but I'm still going to try, hoping that fate will let me return. If you guys cared, you should have let me know….._

_Robin_

Everyone's heart sunk at the last line Robin had written.

0101


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sadly to say that this might be ending in about two to three chapters so if anyone wants something to happen just ask and I might just write a chapter especially for you. Yeah, so thanks again for the reviews, love you all! I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy

0101

Kaldur shut his eyes after he read the last line of Robin's letter. He was desperately trying to steady his breathing; he had to control his emotions. He was the leader of the team and needed to stay strong for everyone. It would not be good if the team saw their leader having a break down. Why hadn't he been there for Robin?

Wally looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack. He breathes were short and raspy, and he was using the wall to steady himself. He looked close to tears. How did he not notice that his friend was hurting, again? What kind of friend was he? He thought that everything was perfect. How naïve of him. How did none of them notice? How did Batman not notice? Why hadn't Robin talked to him? Why had he just dismissed Robin's earlier look of frustration? Why hadn't he cared more?

Artemis would have been trying to comfort Wally but she too conflicted at the moment. Where was he going? What had driven him to this? Her thoughts ran back to the first time she had met Dick, laughing and care free…. How had it come to this? Why hadn't she cared more….?

Connor was angry, why was Robin doing this? Didn't Robin know that he was like a little brother to them? Didn't he know that they cared deeply about him? He held on to Megan tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Megan knew that it was her fault. All her fault. If she hadn't agreed to block Robin's emotions she would have known. She could have stopped all of this. She could have told the entire team and they could have worked through the problem together, as a team. She gripped Connor's shoulder more forcefully. Why didn't she care more?

Zatanna was confused. Confused beyond belief. What had just happened? What did that letter even mean? Judging by everyone's expressions and the silence that was only broken by Wally's heavy breathing, it was not good. Why would Robin leave such a letter? It sounded as if he was saying goodbye…. But why?

They remained in silence for about ten minutes when suddenly Kaldur spoke up. His eyes were no longer shut tight and he was holding the note with a death grip.

"Team, we must contact Batman and then set out to find him," Kaldur said with a strong voice that even surprised him. He had thought that his voice with break despite him trying to control himself.

The only one to actually make a move was Connor and Kaldur, everyone else was still in shock and couldn't move. Connor gently let go of Megan and made his way to Kaldur's side, they both walked away ready to tell Batman what happened and read him the letter leaving the team to talk amongst themselves.

Zatanna was the first to break the silence that had settled after Connor and Kaldur left.

"Guys…what aren't you telling me? What's wrong with Robin?"

At the sound of Zatanna's voice Wally was snapped out of his reverie. He looked up and he seemed to have a look on his face that said he had made up his mind about something. Without answering Zatanna's questions he sped off in the direction of his room. At that, Zatanna felt even more confused. Before she could even ask again Wally returned, fully suited up as Kid Flash. Zatanna was about to ask again when she was cut off by Connor who had just walked in.

"No time," Connor said as he looked at Zatanna," Listen, Kaldur said that we should all suit up and meet him in the hangar... we are going to take the Bio ship and find Robin…"

0101

The silence was extremely thick as the team climbed onto the Bio ship, everyone was consumed in their own thoughts. Zatanna was still incredibly confused, no one had told her a single thing and everyone was acting completely weird.

Megan made herself comfortable in the pilots chair as Batman appeared on the screen in the front of the ship.

Batman looked grim, well grimmer than usual. His usual dark aura was even darker as he regarded the teens in front of him. After Aqualad had read the letter to him he had picked up on a few notes from his sons letter, he wasn't called the best detective for nothing. Believe it or not the letter was a suicide note with something extra. It was also a plea for help, Bruce had seen it, and he had to find his son no matter what.

"According to Robin's letter there are four possibilities where he may be… the team will look for him at Wayne Enterprises while the Justice League and I will split up and look for him at the other three venues. Make your way there as fast as possible and contact the League on what you find. Batman out."

"Is it me or does Batman seem more…distraught?" Zatanna said as she searched for the correct word.

"He has every right to be," Kaldur stated more calmly as Megan started up the Bio ship, speeding towards Gotham.

"Okay, I have been fairly patient but now I'm getting frustrated! What is going on?" Zatanna said, looking quite perplexed. She looked around at everyone for some sort of explanation. She looked at Wally who was staring at his hands, not even bothering to acknowledge her. She shifted her gaze to Artemis who was looking at Kaldur hoping that she wouldn't have to be the one to explain the situation to Zatanna. Luckily Kaldur knew he had to be the one to explain it, he was the leader after all.

With a sigh he started to explain the situation to Zatanna while the Bio ship sped off in the direction of Gotham City.

0101

Dick stood silently on the edge of the tallest building in Gotham, Wayne Enterprises. The wind whipped through his black locks as he stood silently. He wore dark shades covering his sparkling blue eyes. He had been standing there for some time now, conflicting thoughts running through his mind. He wondered if what he was about to do is all worth it. He wondered what Bruce and the team would think. He wondered if they would miss him or if they would be disappointed in him.

Then he thought about his parents, and how he longed to be with them. He thought about all the times that he had felt completely alone in his life. Dick was confused, he had written the letter saying goodbye but he had also encrypted a secret message into what he had written. He hoped Bruce picked it up, if he didn't then he knew that they truly didn't care.

He had waited, longing for them to come to his rescue. Hoping that Bruce or the team would care enough to actually come and save their little bird. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they didn't care if he fell to his death just like his parents.

Dick looked up at the star filled night, tears forming in his eyes. He had waited and no one had come. Why didn't anyone care? Why did he always feel so alone? Well he wouldn't be alone anymore, he was going to have to jump. He smiled slightly as he thought of being with his family once again. He had waited four agonising years. Dick closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness with his signature smirk gracing his lips.

0101

"Guys… I think I can see someone on the top of the Wayne Enterprises building," Connor said as he squinted.

"Megan, land the Bio ship on top of the building, if Robin is not there we can work our way down," Kaldur said as he too squinted up at the tall building.

Zatanna was in shock, they had told her everything. Who knew that Robin had gone through so much in his life?

Wally joined Kaldur, both of them looking at the figure on top of the roof. Wally's eyes went wide as he realised that the figure was indeed his best friend and that he was standing precariously near the edge of the building.

"Guys! That's Robin! He-"Wally looked at Megan, telling her with his eyes that she needed to move faster or they might be too late. As they approached and landed on the building they lost sight of Robin.

"Where-" Wally started as he and the rest of the team followed on his heels, but he was cut off by a sharp high pitched hissing that came from behind one of the vents on the roof.

They all turned to the noise, not knowing what to expect when suddenly all of them started to feel drowsy. The entire team fell down to their knees and then everything went black as their faces made contact with the cold hard cement.

0101

Connor woke up with a start eyes flying open. His head was pounding and he felt like he was about to throw up at any moment. He closed his eyes to steady himself, and recall what had happened. When realisation dawned on him his eyes flew open once more as he looked around frantically. He then realised that he wasn't alone, his whole team was there, and _there_ was a completely white room. Everyone was still asleep, though they were all tied up. Connor frowned as he looked at his friends, then he looked down at himself. He was also tied up in tight chains, but why couldn't he break them and why was he feeling so tired?He couldn't even try to struggle it was so much of an effort. He then looked up to see Robin, his eyes growing in size.

Robin was passed out his shades still attached to his face but Connor could tell he was asleep because of his steady heartbeat. It wasn't the fact that his friend was unconscious that made him uneasy it was the fact that his friend was chained by his hands to the ceiling. The rest of Robin's body was dangling down lifelessly, his feet above the ground by far.

Connor looked around about to try and wake the others up when he noticed that Wally was stirring. Wally was next to Zatanna, who had her head on his shoulder. Connor watched patiently as Wally woke up in his own time. The speedster finally opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He then shifted his position, resulting in Zatanna's head slipping off his shoulder and hitting the white floor. She groaned as she too started to wake.

"Kid Flash," Connor said trying to get the speedster to notice what had happened, "We need to get out of here!"

Wally finally took notice of Connor and looked down at his bound hand and legs. He then looked around the room, realising that Robin was dangling like a puppet in the middle of the room. His eyes went wide and he suddenly started to struggle.

"I-I can't feel my legs!' Wally shouted causing everyone to start stirring.

Zatanna suddenly opened her eyes and also tried struggling, then she realised that there was a firmly bound gag in her mouth. She couldn't utter any spell without saying the words, she was totally vulnerable.

KF looked around fearfully, "Can't you break those chains or something?!" he said sounding slightly hysterical.

"No…I can't," Connor said, slightly angry at himself, he didn't know what had happened to his powers but they weren't working right now.

Connor looked at Megan who was next to him. He tried with great effort to scoot over so that he could gently nudge her awake. Kaldur, who had opened his eyes but then shut them again to steady himself was now surveying the area. Megan woke up; she looked at Connor with a look of complete confusion on her face. She looked around and then gasped as she saw Robin's figure which was still unconscious.

Kaldur broke the silence that had settled as everyone's gaze fell to Robin.

"Team, I do not know what has happened but we do need to get out of here as soon as possible."

0101

Okay, I know its short but I'm really tired and I thought I should give you something. Thanks again for all the reviews, remember, any suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! I'm back again, hehe. So I just want to thank all of you that reviewed.

Sairey13: thanks for the constant reviews, and true you got the essence of it.

Lolibeagle: you so funny when you hyper :D well thanks for the idea but I kind of just got this one all f a sudden and decided to use it. Thanks though!

Okay so just want to warn you guys for blood and torture in this chapter. Thanks again to anyone else who might have reviewed.

0101

Batman sped down the road at a deadly pace, every car moving out of his way when they recognised the car of the Dark Knight. He was almost there, he just hoped that his little bird would be there to greet him. He hoped that where ever his little bird was that he was alive. But most of all he hoped that he, the team or the Justice League will find him before its too late.

Batman jumped out of the Batmobile into the starry night. He had just arrived at Gotham Cemetary when his com unit beeped violently in his ear. He pressed down on it hard, hoping that it was someone with news of his son's whereabouts.

"Get to the Watchtower, quick," Superman spoke with a serious urgency.

"Have you found Dick?" Batman asked as he ran in the shadows, back to the Batmobile.

Superman hesitated before he answered, "….uhm, sort of. More like something related to him…." And with that the com unit went dead.

Bruce's heart sank as he sped down the road heading in the direction of the nearest Zeta beam unit. All the while his thoughts created a distraction in his mind. Had they found Dick? And why had Superman said that it was _sort of_ related to Dick? What if Dick was hurt beyond repair? What if he was dead? But Bruce couldn't think like that, Superman would have told him if that was the case. Right? But then again Superman wasn't the brightest bulb out there. He just had to hope for the best and always hold the hope that his son was waiting for him back at the Watchtower.

0101

_**Recognised Batman 02**_

Batman walked into the room when he noticed that the superheroes that occupied the briefing room in the Watchtower, were staring at him. He ignored their looks and walked up to Flash and Superman as they were turned to the screen and not staring at him like the rest were. The two turned to him, worry etched onto their individual faces.

"Have you found him?" Batman asked, as stoic as ever.

"No, but the team is still out looking for him….. But regarding the team there is a complication," Barry Allen hesitated, "they are not answering their com units and we all decided to regroup here, but it seems we have a waiting transmission from an unknown location. I tried to trace it while we waited but it seems my skills at hacking are not enough. We also all decided to wait for you to actually open the transmission since its file name is actually named Robin…" Flash flinched at the last part.

Batman just nodded, moving Superman and Flash out of the way so he could actually open the unknown transmission. He hoped that the transmission was a lead on where his son, Robin, was or if the team had found him and decided to send a transmission to the Watchtower since their com units weren't working. But Batman knew that things were never that easy, he knew that it was never that simple.

Batman opened that transmission and immediately started tracing it, yet what he saw on the screen made his and the Justice League's hearts lurch. The screen showed a completely white room where the entire team were chained and tied up; they seemed to be just waking up. They all looked unharmed so far, yet everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the figure hanging from the ceiling. Robin's hands were chained to the ceiling and his body hung limply, feet dangling high above the ground.

Batman almost slammed his fist onto the control panel of the computer when a beep emitted from the computer, telling the League the co-ordinates where the team was held captive. The computer had traced the transmission to an old neighbourhood somewhere in Gotham. The entire League was about to leave through the Zeta beams and head to Gotham when they saw a face appear on the screen.

"Hello Batsy! I wouldn't leave so soon," The Joker smiled as his face took up the view of the transmission.

0101

The entire team was awake, excluding Robin who was still unconscious and still hanging from the ceiling. Everyone had tried struggling, everyone had tried to break their bonds but they were all useless. Superboy, for some reason was completely tired, he couldn't break the chains that were firmly bound around his chest and legs. Zatanna was propped against the wall, tape still covered her mouth so she couldn't utter a spell. Kaldur and Megan were both wearing inhibitor collars, their powers completely lost to them. Wally was still panicked as he still couldn't feel his legs. Artemis was stripped of her bow and quiver with her hand s and legs also bound together tightly.

They were all leaning against the wall in sitting positions, watching the still figure of Robin, trying to formulate plans on their own. They had all talked about it and so far no one had come up with anything that could help them get out of this situation. The only plan they had was to wait, and so they followed it. They all sat in a thick silence and waited for the Justice League or anyone to save them, or for someone to think of a better plan. Neither had happened so far so they sat in the grim silence and waited what was to come.

The team suddenly heard the click of shoes coming from the other side of the door that went unnoticed until now. They could all hear the sound of locks being unlocked from the outside of the door when suddenly the door flew inwards and a dark figure stepped through.

The Joker stepped through the door, a foreboding aura surrounding him as he walked into the room regarding each member of the team with a sadistic smile.

"Joker," Wally hissed hatred evident in his voice, "What do you want?"

The Joker just glanced at the subdued speedster and smiled wider, if it was possible. It sent chills down the backs of each of the team members. Each of them wondered how Robin dealt with such a creepy villain, he wasn't just evil he was insane.

Without answering Wally's question he turned to Robin who was just starting to wake up, he was shifting his head and legs around.

"Perfect….." Joker said to himself as he walked over to a black circle embedded in the wall, which the team realised was in fact a camera lens. They then noticed that there was a medium sized screen next to the camera lens which showed the briefing room of the Watchtower where most of the Justice League stood. The members of the Justice League that stood there were all staring back, some with frightful expression on their faces and others who had anger showing on theirs.

"Hello Batsy! I wouldn't leave so soon," the Joker said into the lens of the camera.

"I seem to have finally gotten through to you! What makes it even better is that this is a two way transmission, you can see all I do and I can see what you do! You see, that's what makes this extra fun," Joker said while licking his red lips.

"Oh and I wouldn't leave that room of yours unless you want me to kill one of your pathetic little sidekicks," Joker said with an evil smile and deadly tone.

"Why is it so hard to remember? It's partners," Robin who had just woken up said. He had a grin spread across his face despite him hanging from the ceiling like a doll.

"Rob, are you okay?" Kid Flash asked, relief evident on his face.

Before Robin could answer his friend he was interrupted by the Joker who had a mock pout on his face.

"Quiet Flash Boy, I want to talk to Robby," he said as he patted Wally's head that immediately flinched away at his touch.

"Don't touch him you psychopath," Artemis said as she saw Wally flinch.

"Ah, I see girlfriend come to the rescue, huh? Well lets see what happens if I do this-"Joker said as he slammed his foot into Artemis' side. She screamed out at the sudden contact, curling into a ball on the floor and closing her eyes. Wally looked furious, ready to murder the Joker at any moment.

"Stop," Kaldur said addressing the Joker, "What do you want?"

The Joker turned his sick smile towards the leader of the team, casting a shadow over his form.

"Why, dear Fish Boy, "Joker said as he crouched down so he was eye level with Kaldur," All I want is a little birdie. I always wanted a bridie, but mummy said no," Joker pulled out a long curved knife and ran it lightly along Kaldur's neck.

Wally and Artemis looked angry, both were giving the Joker a stare that would scare anyone to death. Zatanna and Megan were looking at Kaldur and the knife frightfully, hoping that the Joker wouldn't make the move. Connor was also angry yet he felt completely drained, he couldn't even move his mouth to speak because of the effort.

"Enough," Robin said quietly but it was laced with malice and even scared his friends. Everyone glanced in his direction, shocked at the tone of his voice.

"Leave him alone," Robin once again said in that voice. Upon hearing it the second time everyone visibly flinched except the Joker who stood up and pocketed the knife. A sadistic smile was etched into his pale white face. He walked a circle around the form of Robin. Suddenly he started laughing. It sent chills down the spines of everyone except Robin who hadn't even flinched at the sound of the piercing laughter.

"Oh Robby boy how I've missed you! Lucky I used those Kryptonite laced chain to subdue Super Brat over there," Joker said as he started to make another circle around Robin, "He would have broke you out of here easily and then you wouldn't be able to hear my offer."

Joker stopped in front of Robin, glancing quickly at the screen in the wall to make sure that none of the League members had moved. He then looked back at the team, "Who wants to hear my offer," he said casting a sick look at each of the team members. They each squirmed as he regarded them individually. The Joker received no answer which made him smile even more. He turned so he was once again facing Robin who still hadn't moved.

"Okay birdie, here's my offer…." Joker said as he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "I've recently heard about you 'condition', boo hoo!" he started to laugh as he reached into one of his many pockets.

The team tensed, what was he talking about? Just then the Joker pulled out a bottle of pills and carelessly dropped it onto the floor. The bottle hit the white floor with a sharp clank sending pills flying everywhere. Behind Robin's glasses his eyes were wide, how did Joker know about that?

"You see, I have contacts that tell me everything and then I realised that, I, in fact need an apprentice, so I looked into your 'condition' and realised you would be perfect!" Joker said as he again started to pace around Robin. "And don't worry I decided that it would kill the fun if I had to pull off your glasses now…. So Robby what do you say?" the Joker said as he looked up hopefully at Robin who had a smirk spread across his face.

To everyone's surprise Robin laughed, though it sounded slightly odd. The Joker scrunched up his face in confusion, and then decides to join in the laughter, when suddenly Robin stopped.

"I would ask if you are crazy, but I already know the answer to that," Robin said as he smiled down at the Joker.

The sadistic clown frowns, "I'll take that as a no then," his smile returns, "I think it'll take a bit of convincing since Bats are so stubborn."

The whole team froze at that one, what was the Joker planning? The clown then pressed down on the com unit in his ear, "Harley, Puddin', be a doll and bring down my bag of toys."

"I'm going to show you what happens, children, when you turn away an offer of kindness," Joker said looking hysterical with rejection.

"Remember Batsy and friends, one move and I kill," Joker said to the screen in the wall. Just then Harley walked into the room carrying a tool box and a back pack.

"Here we go Honey," she said as she place the items on the floor, and looked at Robin's rigid form. Before leaving she laughed and made her way back to the door, "Enjoy Puddin'!" she said as she exited the stark white room.

"Aahhh…. Where shall we begin?" Joker said as he crouched down by the back pack and started to dig around in it.

While the Joker was busy fidgeting in the bag the team took this as an opportunity to converse.

"Listen guys," Robin said softly to his team mates," he's going to do bad things to me, but you can't let it get to you. He says he wants me but I know him, he'll also take this as an opportunity to break you guys."

"Robin, how can we help?" Kaldur asked guiltily.

They all felt completely useless, they were going to watch this sick clown beat their little brother. What kind of team were they? Wally was looking at his friend with a blank expression, millions of thoughts running through his head; he wasn't able to say a single word. Connor was struggling to stay awake, damn Kryptonite. Artemis was staring a whole in the ground while Megan was on the verge of tears. Kaldur had his head bowed in shame and Zatanna was crying. She wanted to say so much to Robin but her mouth was still shut tight with tape. They all knew what was to come, they just wished there was a way out of this.

"I'm sorry you guys are going to watch this…." Robin whispers, catching everyone's attention. They notice that the Joker had finally pulled out a bunch of small knifes the size of his palm. His lips were a bright red akin to that of blood and he seemed to be studying each knife.

"These will do," Joker said as he smiled at the small blades in his hands. Everyone followed with their eyes as he walked up to Robin. "One, two, three, four, five, six," he counted as he took as step away from Robin with each count. He stopped at six and grabbed one knife out of the pile in his hands.

He closed one eye and stuck out his tongue to the side, suddenly he threw the knife at Robin's hanging form. The knife embedded itself into his right thigh.

0101

Dick couldn't move because of his arms being chained to the ceiling and his legs being bound together, so he couldn't help it when the knife lodged itself into his thigh. The pain was agonising yet Dick held back his scream. He would cry out as little as he could, he did not want to satisfy the clown.

Dick was taken out of his thought as another knife lodged itself into right calf. He didn't scream out, he just shut his eyes against the pain and throbbing, he could fell warm blood dripping down his leg. He opened his eyes to see another knife just pass his left leg, and he heard the sigh of relief come from his friends.

He looked at the Joker who was mumbling to himself about the distance. Then he took a step closer to Robin and threw another blade. This one was the most painful as it hit him just below the knife in his thigh. He clenched his eyes shut against the pain, he knew he had endured worse before but he didn't know how long he would last this time.

0101

The team was in a daze as they watched the Joker throw knife after knife at their team mate. They were all impressed, Robin had not cried out once but everyone could see that his whole body was tense and rigid with pain.

Connor was passed out completely because of the Kryptonite, at least the team could still see that he was breathing. Megan was cuddling next to his still form, she let silent tears fall down her face. Kaldur looked angry, much unlike himself. Wally was sitting completely still, flinching each time the knife made contact with his best friends skin. Zatanna was leaning heavily on Artemis who was trying to comfort the girl.

"What's the matter Flash Boy? Can't handle a little blood?" Joker said examining his hands which were now free of any knifes.

Wally turned to the Joker with anger smothered on his face, "You psychopath! You're going to kill him."

"Ah, but why would I want him dead? You called me a psychopath yet your friend here was the one who wanted to kill himself, " the Joker turned to Wally with smile," This is just simple convincing, and plus I know where every major artery, vein or organ is in the body. I want this to be slow and painful….heard that Batsy?" Joker said as he turned to the screen of heroes.

The team all flinched at the sudden laughter that emitted from the Joker, they all tried to shield themselves from the sound. The team looked down, and were shocked to find the once white floor was smeared with Robin's dark red blood.

0101

Nightwing Forever: hope you enjoyed that, there's still more to come! Mwahahaha

Lol, okay hope to get the new chapter up a little earlier but no promises!

-Asha


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a little treat since I'm on holiday. Thanks to the few people that reviewed…

Okay, if you are squeamish then read wtih caution, a warning for lots of blood and swearing…

0101

"Shall we start this then?" the Joker asked no one in particular as he rubbed his hands together. He reached into his tool box that Harley had brought in; digging around for nothing in particular.

"Joker, don't do this… Batman will come, him and the Justice League," Kaldur tried to reason as he eyed out Robin's blood on the floor.

It was creating a large pool on the white floor, inching its way closer to the team. Robin was breathing more heavily as his gravity pulled down on his injuries. He had been through worse but that didn't make this any less painful.

The Joker turned with a small device with a button on it. "Ah, but Fish Boy you forget if I see any sign of a Justice League let alone see them move I will blow the little birdies brains out," the Jokers voice dropped at the last part.

"So continuing… What do we have here?" the Joker playfully asked himself as he eyed the device in his hands.

Everyone tensed as the clown pressed the button, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly Robin dropped to the ground, the cuffs that held him to the ceiling now released. The Joker laughed as he heard Robin scream out, the knifes still embedded in his legs had hit the floor pushing them deeper into his body. Robin clenched his eyes shut as the pain in his leg increased tenfold, to make matters worse he had landed in his own blood splattering it on the once white walls and his friends faces.

"Rob? Rob!? Are you okay dude?" Wally asked his friend uncertainly.

Robin rolled over so that he was now facing his best friend, "Nothing I can't handle," he said without much conviction. Even though he was in a load of pain he still flashed a small smile at his friends just to reassure them.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I almost forgot," Joker said as he pulled out barbed wire from his tool box. He walked over to Robin who was still trying to recover. He bent down and expertly wound the barbed wire around Robin's once freed hands.

"That should stop you from escaping," he said as he eyed his handy work, "My my! What is this I spy?" the Joker said as he examined Robin's wrists. A smile suddenly broke out onto the face of the sadistic clown.

"Ah Robbie, I like these scars," the Joker said as he looked at Robin's self inflicted scars. Robin who had recovered more from his fall glared daggers at the clown that was studying his wrist. He refrained from saying anything to the figure that was bent over him.

"You know what Robbie? Since I like these scars so much I think I'm going to have a look at the others," the clown said thoughtfully.

Robin could see all of his team mates stiffen as they heard the Joker say those words.

"Please, be my guest," Robin said in voice that dripped sarcasm.

"Finally, I see that you have found you tongue again. You know how your Uncle J enjoys our playful banter!" Joker said as he started to rip Robin's shirt and hoodie off. Robin was still glaring at his captor and the team was struggling to come to grips at how calm Robin was. They struggled to comprehend how a thirteen year old boy that laid in his own blood could face off Gotham's worst criminal without so much as a flinch.

"Batsy, I think you haven't been looking after you birdie properly," Joker said into the camera lens, "but you know, I don't like that the Riddler has left his mark on my Robbie," the Joker said as he walked thoughtfully back towards his tool box.

As the Joker once again started to dig around in his box Robin turned to his friends, his bare chest was now covered in his own crimson blood covering some of the scars that marred his body. The team looked at him fearfully.

"Remember, I'll be fine. And remember I'm sorry for what I was about to do before all of this, and what is about to happen," Robin said as he looked away at the last part," just stay strong."

His team mates were too stunned to say anything, he gave one last wink to them as the Joker descended upon him.

"Robbie, I've decided to throw that damn crowbar away, it was getting old," the clown said as he pulled out a long curved knife, the size of about a forearm.

The teams' eyes went wide at the mention of the crowbar. Their little brother had been beaten with a crowbar? He had been beaten by this maniac? They all shuddered. Robin didn't answer the sadistic clown, which he took as a sign for the torture to begin.

Robin tried to not scream out so much as he had to stay strong for his team mates. If he freaked out they would too. Despite himself Robin couldn't hold in his pain filled screams as the Joker made contact with his skin. He had never felt pain such as this, it was excruciating. It burned his chest where the Joker had made contact.

Robin's screams filled the small white box of a room, everyone cringing at the hurt in the younger voice. No, the Joker had not simply just cut Robin on his chest he had _flayed_ a part of his chest. In actual fact the Joker had just cut off a flap of Robin's skin.

The members of the team all wanted to gag at the sight yet they couldn't move their eyes away. Robin screamed out again as the Joker finished flaying that part of his chest. When he was done the Joker examined the flap of skin, it held a question mark made by the Riddler. A sick grin spread across his stark white face as he tossed the flap of skin near the team. The all instinctively moved away from it. Connor was now awake and was wide eyed. Wally couldn't hold it in any longer as he crawled away from the group and emptied his stomach contents on the floor. Megan and Zatanna were bawling their eyes out, while Artemis was struggling to hold them back. Kaldur had his head bowed in shame.

The Joker then leaned down again over Robin, who was clenching his teeth in pain and breathing heavily. The clown started to carve other pieces of skin out of Robin's body as the team watched with dread splayed out on their faces.

"I should have done this sooner, this makes you sign beautifully!" Joker said as he tossed another piece of flesh towards the team.

0101

Bruce slammed his hand down on the control panel as he watched the Joker carve pieces out of his son. The members of the Justice League stood around the screen in a grim silence. Black Canary and Wonder Woman were fighting back the tears. He could sense that Flash was about to ask a question, but he already knew what the speedster was thinking.

"Flash, one member can not simply just sneak out and hope that the Joker won't notice," Batman said with an edge to his voice," I know the Joker, he probably has Harley watching us on a different screen just to make sure we don't make a move. I'm not going to risk my son's or any of the team's lives."

No one answered him, but he was Batman, and he already knew that nobody would. He bowed his head as he couldn't watch the torture and longer. His mind was filled with his son's pained screams as the madman brought the knife back down.

"All we can do is wait for an opportunity," Batman said quietly.

0101

The screaming had been going on for a while now, though that didn't mean the team was used to it. They all sat in silence, tear streaks ran down their faces as they watched powerless against the evil clown and his blade. They had all stopped watching now, it was too much to handle. They could block out the sight but they couldn't block out the sound of the screams that filled the space of the tiny white room.

Robin's throat was sore, though he still screamed whenever the Joker brought down the knife's blade to his skin. The Joker had always tortured him from when he was small, yet he had never been flayed. Well not completely, but it still hurt a ton. Robin panted hard as the Joker moved away from him to examine his work. There were patches all over Robin's chest that were now cut out exposing the bloody tissue underneath. The Joker's maniacal grin grew in size as he surveyed the sight of The Boy Wonder.

"That's better, no more question marks from the Riddler, just your Old Uncle J," the clown said as he discarded the knife.

He reached back into the back pack for the next item of torture. The team didn't say anything to him or their pained team mate because of the simple fact of not knowing what to say. Connor and Megan were leaning on each other; his eyes shut against the horrors while Megan looked at the ground, silent tears coated her face, while Artemis looked down at her hands no longer fighting the tears. Kaldur had his head in his hands, he had never felt this amount of shame before. Zatanna was staring at Robin, tears also stained her pale face. She watched every laboured breathe he took as he awaited the Joker. Against her will she wondered how long he would actually last.

What worried the teens next was the fact that the Joker returned empty handed. He looked at Robin darkly, and then suddenly his features twisted into a sick grin. The team watched with dread, not knowing what to expect from the man smiling down at them. They sat there in silence as Robin and the Joker had a stare down, neither of them saying anything. Suddenly Harley burst through the door with something hidden behind her back.

"Sorry Puddin', I think I forgot this," Harley said as she hopped up to the Joker as she handed him the device in her hands.

Everyone heard Robin's audible intake of air which made the team wonder what exactly the Joker was holding. Through tear filled eyes the team tried to focus on what the man was holding. They all gasped as they realised what the he was holding, a red hot branding poker.

"What the fuck! You're going to brand him?" Wally burst out. He startled everyone with his outburst, but they were all thinking the exact same thing. They couldn't believe how sick the Joker actually was.

"Just want to mix it up," Joker said innocently, then his face twisted into his sick grin, "Don't worry Flash Boy, it'll be quick." And with that the Joker pressed the hot poker square onto Robin's chest.

Even though they had all heard Robin screams before this one was the worst by far. The Joker leaned into the poker that was pressed against Robin's chest. His back arched in pain as he howled with pain. The team could smell the sickly scent of burning flesh in the air, resulting in everyone wanting to gag. Zatanna broke out into sobs while she curled herself into a ball. Everyone else was trying to fight of the urge to throw up.

Robins back was still arched as the Joker pulled away the branding poker. The whole team could now see the words that were burnt into their team mate, it read 'Property of the Joker'. They could also make out that Robin was crying, tears stained his face as he tried to curl in on himself, trying to fight the pain that immobilised him.

The Joker was laughing somewhere in the background yet the team didn't care what the clown was doing right now, the only thing they cared about right now was their little brother who was crying in a puddle of his own blood.

"R-robin?" Artemis started, but she never received an answer. They could only watch as their team mate sat in his own blood, tears running down his face. He was whimpering to himself, very softly.

"I should of done that a long time ago, you have never cried for me before!" the Joker said as he moved a bucket of water to the middle of the room, "Now to kick it old school!"

The team hadn't noticed the bucket of water up until now, they just figured that Harley must have brought it in when they were not paying attention. Though they were still shocked by the Jokers words, Robin had never cried before? That shocked the team. How had he not cried before when being tortured by the Joker? How was this the first time? The team was impressed by their youngest brother.

The Joker dragged Robin closer to the bucket by the barbed wire around his hands. This drew blood from the teen's wrists, but he didn't even flinch at all, he just eyed the bucket that awaited him. Out of all the ways of torture Robin thought that water was the worst way to torture someone. He couldn't really say why, maybe it had to do something with the fact that the person could really die in that instant.

"Okay, this is the last time I'm going to ask you, do you reconsider my offer?" the Joker growled into his ear.

"The fuck I'll be you apprentice," Robin growled back. The Joker twisted his features into a grimace that looked similar to a smile and screamed, "Language!"

With that he grabbed Robin by his black locks and dunked his head into the bucket of water. Robin had been trained to withstand many types of torture yet no amount of training could help him when he needed a breathe of air. As the last tendrils of his air escaped him he went limp in the Joker's hands. At the last moment, he was pulled out and he gasped for air. He could hear the faint noises of people calling his name, but he couldn't concentrate on anything. Everything was buzzing and with a great effort he opened his eyes to see his friends' faces looking down at him.

0101

There we go, any requests before I move on? Please review!

-Asha


	9. Chapter 9

Wow this is longer than I expected it to be…. Oh well…..

Thanks for the reviews, blah blah blah :D

Guest that reads: Sorry if I made that knife part bad, but I wanted it to shoe=w just how sick the man could be! That's what I was going for…

Airmage: ;)

Lolibeagle: uhhh sorry if you found that chapter weird, haha like I said I wanted it to show how sick the man could be.

Sairey13: thanks for the suggestion, I might use that in another story but you just gave me a huge light bulb for the series, so thanks anyway.

**Warning: there is blood in this one as well but I don't think it's as bad as the last chapter. Just wait for the twist in the end ;)**

0101

Robin looked up at his team mates that now surrounded him, he wasn't really sure where the Joker was right now but he didn't really care at that instant. The only thing he did care about right now was the pain, it was everywhere. The fact also dawned on him, he had almost drowned.

His friends were still looking down at him, speaking to him, but to him it all sounded like incoherent nonsense. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn't make sense of anything but Robin could still hear their voices calling out to him.

Suddenly Robin sat up despite his many injuries and he coughed violently, water pouring out of his system. The team moved out of his way as he choked up the water that his lungs now released. Concerned expressions graced their faces.

Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Megan and Zatanna had managed to crawl up beside him, despite them also being tied up. They had taken the opportunity since the Joker had walked out of the room mumbling to himself. Connor was too weak to actually crawl all the way to his friend but he still watched Robin from his point across the room.

Everything was starting to clear in Robin's mind and he could finally make out the faces of his team mates that surrounded him. They were all saying his name over, and kept on asking if he was okay. He didn't answer any of them because quite frankly he wasn't okay, he had almost drowned. They lay next to him even though they were also tied up just like him. Megan and Zatanna were crying, so Robin smiled for them just wanting to let them know that everything would be fine. He was too weak to talk but he tried nonetheless

"Joker?" he asked, ending up in another coughing fit.

Wally looked relieved that his friend could actually talk, that meant something good right? He was still amazed at how his friend could brave all of that and still smile to comfort the others. Kaldur was the one to answer the hurt teen.

"I think he's coming back," Kaldur said reluctantly, "he was mumbling to himself about Harley forgetting something," he finished off uneasily. They all knew what that meant. The Joker would be back with more 'toys' for Robin.

Robin flinched as he registered what Kaldur had just said. Honestly he wasn't sure if his body or his mind could handle more. He had been tortured before by the Joker but this time was different. He had never almost been drowned. He was also new to the flaying. He knew this time the Joker really did want to permanently scar him, or kill him. Robin winced as his senses came back to him in full force, he felt a sure of pain go through his body. He just lay there, surrounded by his team, in a puddle of his blood not wanting to move because of the pain.

"Rob…" his best friend tried to soothe him, they were trying so hard to be strong for him.

"It'll be over soon… you know that Batman always has a plan," Wally continued.

At the mention of his name Batman finally spoke up.

"Robin, son… are you okay..?" he dare not use his real name in case they were watching. He couldn't risk it when the Joker was so close. But he already knew that the Joker knew they were father and son.

Robin looked up at the screen, at his father, even though his eyes were still hidden. Even though his sunglasses were still on his face they could all see the pain that contorted his features. They were having one of those silent conversations again, the team was once again confused.

At last Robin spoke up,"Tata…nu vreau sa mor aici (Dad… I don't want to die here.)"

This left the team completely clueless, they didn't know that Robin spoke another language but then again he was The Boy Wonder.

"Ceva nu-i in regula fiul, am un plan. doar ţineţi pe un pic mai. (It's okay son, I have a plan. Just hold on a little longer.)" Batman said slight affection could be heard in his voice.

Robin then let out a small yelp as a burning pain travelled through his body radiating from the burn across his chest. It was so painful, worse than anything he had ever felt. His team mates that sat around him said soft words to him as he tried to brave the pain.

They all sat there, someone occasionally whispering comforting words to him. Batman didn't want to say anymore in fear that they would catch onto his plan, and because he didn't really have anything to say. He was completely speech less. It broke his heart to hear his son speak his native language once more. And the pain that had contorted his face. Bruce didn't want to see his eyes, they would have told him exactly how much pain he was in.

Everyone in the small white room was in tears because they were incredibly scared. They knew that no matter what they said the Joker would be back for Robin, with a larger thirst for his blood.

0101

The Joker did eventually return about ten minutes later. Though for the team it felt like a year and for Robin it felt like a life time.

"Hello Kiddies I'm back," the Joker said as he placed another bag on the floor and slowly walked to the teens that were on the floor surrounding Robin's body.

Megan and Zatanna immediately moved against the wall leaving Artemis, Kaldur and Wally still surrounding their fallen team mate. The Joker walked up to them with a huge grin spread across his face as he regarded each of them. They all sent him hate filled glares.

"Well, I have discussed this with Harley and it seems that we have finally made a decision," he looked at everyone once more. Suddenly he kicked Wally in the stomach hard enough that it sent him rolling across the floor to the opposite side of the room.

Wally let out a grunt of pain as he was kicked in the gut, it hurt like hell but all he could think of was his friend. That kick must have been nothing compared to what Robin was going through. He could hear Artemis scream out his name as she started to crawl toward him.

The Joker laughed at the sight then pulled out a remote and pressed a button that sent shock waves through Kaldur's body via the inhibitor collar around his neck. He laughed as Kaldur screamed. The clown then let go of the button, leaving Kaldur to convulse on the floor while his team mates screamed out his name. Then the Joker kicked him hard enough so that he was sent sprawling next to Connor who looked incredibly angry and tired at the same time.

"That will teach you Kiddies not to touch my little bird because today he is mine," the clown said as he licked his red cracked lips.

"Ah, so now we continue, like I said I made a decision. I'm not prepared to share, so its time you say goodbye yo your little birdie," an evil glint shone in the eyes of the Joker.

The team and the Justice League's eyes widened fractionally as they realised what the Joker had just said.

"You can't kill him you sick bastard!" Wally screamed. He had just recovered from the kick to his stomach and with the help of Artemis had been propped up against the wall once more.

"Oh yes I can," Joker turned to the screen, "Oh and Batsy, it will soon be just me and you in Gotham," the Joker laughed.

0101

Bruce was about to smash the screen in when he heard those words leave the Joker's mouth, but Superman had held him back. They couldn't risk not knowing what was going to happen in that room, they needed that screen. Batman shook with rage and Bruce crumpled inside. He just hoped that his plan would actually work and fast.

0101

Robin looked up with pain filled eyes, even though the Joker couldn't see them. Everything was standing still as the clown approached him slowly. No one made a move. The only sound that could be heard was Robin's laboured breathing and the sound of someone occasionally sniffling. They all waited with baited breathe, tears running down their faces.

The Joker had said that he would kill Robin and they were all powerless against him. The worst part was the fact that they would have to watch it. He had also said that he would wait for the right moment for him to do it, he wouldn't tell them. So the team waited in anguish, trying desperately to think of some sort of a plan to help their friend.

The Joker loomed over the small figure of Robin. He had just put on a pair of gloves that had tiny red wires on them. They all knew what was going to happen, it pained them that they couldn't do anything. It made them feel useless. What kind of heroes were they if they couldn't do anything to stop someone from killing their own little brother?

The Joker bent down towards Robin and roughly grabbed him by the neck. Robin didn't even flinch when he was but a mere inches away from the clown's horrible face, though he did show discomfort in his body language because of the pain.

Everyone except the Joker gasped as Robin started to convulse violently. The tiny red wires on the gloves shone a bright blue as they sent waves of electrical current through the small teen's body. The Joker was laughing while everybody in the room started to scream at him to stop. Yet the clown heard none of it, he just held on tighter to Robin's neck. He then squeezed even tighter. Through convulsing and the pain Robin's eyes bulged behind his sunglasses. He couldn't fight off the hands that held tightly to his neck, his own were bound tightly together. He struggled, as well as he could while convulsing.

"STOP," Batman screamed with rage from the screen, he looked like he was about to blow. Batman was now standing and being held back by Green Arrow and Superman. The Joker just laughed in his face, but he did stop the shocks that were sent throughout Robin's body.

Robin made a tortured feral noise because the Joker's hands were still shutting his air ways. The team started to scream and panic once more, not knowing how they could save their brother. They could see tears running down Robin's face and his lips that were slightly blue. His slight struggles became weaker as he could feel the darkness pressing in on the sides of his vision.

Suddenly the Joker let him go; he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Robin audibly sucked in a huge breathe of air. Everyone heard Batman swearing from his place n the screen, bad cuss words and threats streaming out of his mouth.

"Relax Batsy, I almost forgot to do something before I kill him off," the Joker whispered in a deadly tone.

"Now for the grand finale!" he screamed as he pulled out a custom made knife from his pocket. The knife had the same Joker grin etched into its side. He picked up Robin by his bound hands and dragged him to the wall were Megan and Zatanna were sitting. They moved back on instinct.

Through the pain Robin felt he still found it in himself to wink at the two girls. Megan gave him a very weak and watery smile in return. Zatanna wanted to but the gag was still in her mouth. They both wondered how he could be so brave.

"You know Robbie, come to think of it I just realised that I don't actually want you as an apprentice. It would be so much more fun if I just got to kill you, "the Joker said as he propped Robin against the wall and crouched next to him so that they were face to face. He took out his knife and licked his lips, he then traced the knife down Robin's jaw line.

"Ouch, Joker. It hurts that you don't want me as an apprentice anymore," Robin said sarcastically in a surprisingly strong voice. A grin grew on Robin's face, "do your worst."

"Oh, I will, just have to ask you something before…" Joker said as he traced the blade lightly under Robin's sunglasses.

The team stiffened at the contact. What was the madman planning? What if they couldn't save Robin? What if Batman didn't have a plan?

Robin didn't say anything so the Joker took that as his cue.

"Why so…serious?" the clown asked as he slipped the blade into Robin's mouth and viciously cut upwards. Robin trashed trying to get away from the knife and the maniac. But it was too late, the Joker had done his damage and now he was scarred just like one side of the Joker's face.

That angered Robin. He wanted nothing to do with the sick clown, let alone look like him. Through the pain he heard people calling his name, his team mates and most of all he heard Bruce.

Robin realised something as he hollowly watched the Joker curl up onto the floor with laughter. He realised that he didn't want to die after all. He cursed himself for wanting to do it before. He didn't want to die, not here in this hell hole nor from jumping off a building. His life wasn't perfect but he knew damn well that his parents would be disappointed that he threw all of that away. His team, friends and second father.

The Joker leaned in for the next cut that would make him look exactly like the clown but by then Robin had made a decision. Images flashed through his mind. Of him and Bruce, the team, his school friends and his parents. Not of them falling but of them smiling at him.

0101

Thanks for reading, now please review! Lol twisty twisty!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry this one is super short, ahh I just thought I should end it there. Thanks for the reviews though!

Airmage: Sorry for the cliffie but I just had to…

Cooliochick: don't worry I wont end it of just yet.

Lolibeagle: haha I know, I'm so evil, hope this might help!

Guest that reads: thanks for your awesome reviews, haha and so happy you enjoy my version of the Joker. I was going for more of a Heath Ledger type of Joker.

Midnight1906: Sorry about that twist but I had that idea in my mind forever

Mixxi: I'm so sorry that I missed your review last time… I feel so bad… thank you for the suggestion but I know little to nothing about Batgirl… like I said I live in South Africa where there are no comic book stores…. Sad I know….

0101

Robin, no, Dick Grayson had made a decision. He didn't want to die down here by the hands of some madman. So his Robin senses kicked in through the pain. He could hear slight noises coming from behind the closed door, maybe that was Batman's plan in action. He didn't know but he figured that now would be the best time to act.

The mad clown was approaching him with the blade poised in his hands to make the second cut across his face. Surprising everyone he jumped into action. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he ignored the pain.

Even the Joker was shocked by his sudden movement and drive. That was saying something. Robin's legs were still tied together but he managed to lift them up by scrunching up his stomach muscles. He landed a solid kick to the Joker's face.

The Joker, who hadn't expected the hit crumpled backwards from the force of the blow. The knife had fallen out of his hands and skidded across the floor to where Kaldur and Connor sat.

While the he was down Robin tried to make short work of his bound hands and legs. The clown was slowly starting to get up, then he realised that Robin was no longer where he had left him. This brought a smile to his pale face.

"Back to our little games are we?" the Joker said with a grin as he got up off the floor and turned around. He knew that Robin would be behind him, he had fought him enough times to know some of his tricks.

Surely enough when he turned around the Boy Wonder was behind him, though what shocked them all was the fact that his hands and legs were no longer bound together, the barbed wire and rope lying on the floor. Robin had somehow taken off the barbed wire that was around his wrists and untied the rope around his ankles in the time that it took the Joker to recover form the blow to his face.

The team and the Justice League were completely stunned, they had seen Robin do it but how was it possible when he was injured to such an extent?

Robin was standing were he had been previously hanging from the ceiling. His body was covered in patches of lost skin, blood soaking his skinny jeans and converse. A wicked smile gracing his lips. He had a wide smirk on his face and was poised for battle.

The Joker leered at him, "fine Birdie, lets play."

Robin didn't even bother to answer him, instead he immediately sprang into action. He rushed the Joker, moving with the agility of a cat. He made a sweeping kick at the clown's feet but the Joker quickly jumped, dodging the attack with ease.

But that was what Robin wanted. As the Joker jumped Robin quickly stood and swiftly kicked him in the face. The madman hit the opposite wall where Wally and Artemis were sitting, with a loud crack. There was a loud thud as his face made contact with the wall stunning Wally and Artemis.

Robin didn't waste a second as he ran up to the clown and punched him in the stomach. The clown doubled over in pain from the blow. Robin knew that he was hitting the Joker harder than usual but he couldn't help it. For now he couldn't feel the pain, he just let out all his anger and frustration through his fists as they collided with the Joker's face.

The team sat in awe as they watched Robin make short work of the clown. They all were wondering the same thing. How?

He knew that he had beaten the Joker this time around. The sadistic clown was just recovering from the punches to his face, but instead of pained groans all the Boy Wonder heard was laughing. Robin knew that that was the sign of the Joker's defeat. Every time Batman had beaten the Joker, he wouldn't cry out, he would just laugh. And Robin knew that he couldn't let the Joker somehow get away so as a final blow he did a round house kick to the still laughing clown.

0101

The Justice League was stunned, beyond belief. How did Robin just get up from a beating like that still kick butt? As soon as Robin had freed himself Batman hadn't wasted a second. He got up and left the Watch Tower, a few League members following him out of the room. The rest were too entranced by the bird that was beating the clown.

0101

It seemed as if it was in slow motion. Robin turning so he could make the kick, the way his sneakers connected with the clown's pale face and the way the blood splattered out of his mouth. The team winced as they heard the sickly crunch that the Joker's face emitted as he hit the floor, he was out cold. They couldn't help the wince even though they knew that he deserved it, if not more.

When Robin mad ensured that the Joker was indeed out cold he leaned against the wall near Wally and sunk to the floor, his back against the wall. Wally, without wasting time moved to his best friend's side as fast as he could with his paralysed legs and bound hands.

"Rob…." He was at a complete loss for words.

Robin let out a sob as the pain came back, full force. He curled up next to Wally, sobs wracking his body. Wally wanted to hug his brother but his hands just had to be bound. Kaldur was about to take control of the situation when the door suddenly burst open.

"Red Arrow?" some of them asked simultaneously. How did he know where they were? No one had told him….

Roy looked around then found his brothers curled up together. His face contorted into anger, but before he helped the team he walked over to the Joker and gave him a hard kick to his side.

"You fucking bastard!" he screamed. Face contorted with anger he walked over to Zatanna's side and gently pulled of the tape that was over her mouth. He knew that she had a spell to free the team, what he had to do now was attend to his brother that looked so broken.

0101

**Again sorry it's so short. Just a heads up, I most probably won't post tomorrow unless I'm surprised by the amount of reviews which I doubt…. Anyway expect one the day after, and that might be the last chapter unless you tell me something to write before I end it….**

Anyway thanks and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys so much on the reviews for the last chapter, I love you all! I said I wouldn't update today but I loved the reviews so much I just had to. So in the last chapter Robin kicked ass, I like whumpage but Robin is still freakken awesome. I just needed to show that.

**This chapter may be a bit filler ish but I made it longer and it also explains how Roy fits into all of this. And what everyone is thinking while they wait.**

PercyPizza 01: no problem I don't mind writing that fro you. Just to clarify do you want a relapse of his mental or physical health?

Airmage: haha he came in like bam! That's what I was going for.

BlossomDragon: thanks, always good to hear from new people.

Infinite Alpha Omega 1: due I would NEVER kill Robin in any of my stories.

Guest that reads: Yea, I don't think the show shows Robin as I want to see him…

Elinor: I loved your review, so funny… glad that you're enjoying it, I honestly don't think my writing is that good but thanks anyway.

Jordylily777: ahhhhhhhhhh your puppy dog eyes just killed me, I couldn't resist, I had to update :D

Midnight1906: yay I also love Roy!

0101

Roy bit down harshly at the inside of his cheek as he knelt down next to Robin who was still curled up next to Wally. The team was now free thanks to one of Zatanna's spells. Artemis and Zatanna had quickly gathered the chains that had held Superboy and then Zatanna recited a spell that would make them disappear.

Zatanna and Artemis then made their way to Red Arrow and Wally's side as Connor helped Megan and Kaldur remove their inhibitor collars. He removed them with ease using his newly attained super strength. Wally was sitting next to Robin, his hands were now free but his legs still remained numb.

Roy was muttering soothing words to Robin, saying that Batman would be there soon and he didn't have to worry. He then noticed the knives that were till sticking out of his legs, he instantly paled and winced at the sight.

"We need to take the knives out," he stated to the newly freed team. He gently pulled Robin out of Wally's grasp and leaned him against the wall. Wally still held onto his hand comfortingly. From the effort of sitting up Robin's breathes became laboured and shallow, his eyes shut against the pain behind his sunglasses.

"Roy…?" Robin said weakly through clenched teeth.

"Shhhh…" the elder teen soothed as he ripped a part of his shirt off. They had to use something as a tourniquet once they got the knives out. The whole team was now surrounding their wounded team mate, all of them paling once more when they realised Robin's condition.

"Red Arrow, have you contacted the League?" Kaldur said, breaking the silence that had settled.

"He's the one that sent me and he's on his way," Roy stated indifferently.

Red Arrow then looked at Wally, a look of understanding passed between them. Wally held onto Robin's hand more tightly as Roy grasped the first knife. There were five in total. Roy bit his lip, he didn't want to put his brother in any more pain but he had to do something while they waited for the League, and he couldn't just leave the knives in there.

With a slight yank he pulled out the first knife earning a scream from Robin who was squeezing the hell out Wally's hand. Megan was ready with the tourniquet, all of them working as a team pulling out the knives and tying tourniquets. By the time they were done all of their hands were soaked with blood and Robin had passed out. His head lay in Red Arrow's lap. The team sat in silence, no one wanted to say anything as they awaited the arrival of the League.

The silence was shattered suddenly as Batman entered the room somehow moving faster than Flash because the elder speedster arrived shortly after him.

"Flash!" Wally screamed, happy to see his uncle once more.

"Kiddo!" Flash screamed back at his nephew. He then went to Wally's side casting a nervous glance at Robin, who was now in the arms of the Dark Knight. He cast a disgusted glance to the Joker, still lying unconscious on the white floor.

"Mount Justice," Batman stated briefly before he left.

Finally Robin was in the care of Batman. That's when everyone knew they could let out the breathe they had all been holding in. Now for sure they knew that everything would be okay since the Dark Knight would take care of it.

0101

Shortly after Batman left with Robin, Roy stood up and cuffed the mad clown. He was amazed at what Robin had done, he thought that he would have to come and beat the Joker plus the crazy clown woman, Harley. Robin had in fact taken up half of his job, leaving Roy just to beat Harley and multiple other goons. At least for now he knew that Robin was going to be alright.

Barry Allen was helping his nephew to stand. The young speedster's face was still tear stained but now he had a slight smile gracing his features. They knew that Robin was in good hands. Wally was also smiling because he could actually feel his legs. At some time he had gotten worried that whatever the Joker had done to him was permanent. At least for now he could feel his legs, though movement was still hard. He was just glad that his brother would be okay.

Zatanna was crying into her father's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. She knew Robin would be okay but this entire experience still pained her to the core. She wished she could forget all of this, she wished she could forget the look of pain that contorted Robin's face.

Kaldur was standing with his king, they were conversing in low voices in one corner of the white room. Aquaman was trying to convince Kaldur that it was no way his fault that Robin had been hurt and the team captured.

Connor was comforting a crying Megan, Martian Manhunter standing near her protectively. Superman was awkwardly standing by Connors side, occasionally glancing at the blood stains that stood out too bright against the stark white floor.

Artemis stood with her mentor, Green Arrow, Roy standing somewhat near them. He was glaring at the Joker venomously, no doubt wishing that he could kill him.

"Commissioner Gordon is going to be here any moment, we should leave," Roy said as he startled everyone out of their private conversations.

They all listened to him, heading out of the room still talking in low voices. All heading out, making their own way back to Mount Justice.

0101

They met up in Mount Justice, the scarred teenagers filled into the rec room to find other League members gathered there. The team received sympathetic glances when they entered. The Dark Knight was nowhere in sight.

"How is he?" Wally asked the people gathered in the room, he had to make sure that his bro was alright.

The League members in the room just looked at him until Wonder Woman spoke up.

"We don't know. He's in surgery right now with Leslie," she replied.

Wally just nodded, the League members once again returning to their own conversations and the teens returning to their thoughts. Eventually Green Arrow spoke up.

"I think it's time you guys get cleaned up and get some rest," he said as he regarded the teenagers, most of them were coated in Robin's blood, an uneasy sight.

They started to protest but they were cut off by Kaldur.

"Team, I fear he is correct, we cannot neglect ourselves in hopes that it would help Robin's condition. We should all get cleaned up and get some rest, "he said in a very leader like tone.

They all nodded at his wise words, realising that they wouldn't be helping Robin if they stayed dirty and sleep deprived. Artemis, Zatanna and Megan got up together leaving the room slowly. Wally, who had just regained his sense of walking pulled Connor along with him who looked confused, Kaldur following silently behind them.

"You too Roy," Oliver said in a stern voice.

"No way, I'm staying right here until Dick wakes up," he said back, being his usual stubborn self.

"Harper, you heard what Kaldur said, listen to him, he's a wise kid," Barry interjected.

Roy was about to argue when he realised that he actually really did need a shower. He was covered in Dick's blood and quite frankly it was making his sick looking at it. He didn't want to be covered in his brother's blood, it was too much of a painful reminder. He then also realised that his shirt was ripped from using parts of it as a tourniquet. He walked away from his former mentor grumbling to himself.

0101

Wally stood in the shower, letting the water cascade over him. It felt good, caressing his skin, washing over his bruised ribs where the Joker had kicked him. His mind was racing, always going back to the events that had just happened. He closed his eyes and wished that it could all just go away like the water escaping his grasp.

None of this would have happened if he had paid more attention to his best friend. If he had noticed that his friend was hurting he could have prevented all of this from ever happening. How did he not know that Dick was hurting? Which meant that Dick was probably back to cutting himself, how had he not noticed? How many months had it been going on?

All he could think of was that it was his fault. If he had noticed then he could have brought it up, Dick would have never tried to commit suicide and then the team would have never gotten captured. He hid his guilt from the team, if he made it know they would all tell him it wasn't his fault but he knew better. He let the guilt flow now, his tears mixing with the cascading water.

0101

Megan had officially run out of tears. She stood in the shower watching Robin's blood run off her green skin. It washed down her, into the drain mixing with the once clean water. All she could see was Robin's face as the Joker peeled off his skin. All she could hear was his ear splitting scream. All she could smell was that of burning flesh. It was insistent; she just stood there staring at the wall blankly as the images played through her mind.

Finally she wrapped an arm around herself. It was all her fault. She could have sensed Robin's emotions but she chose to block him out. Because of that the team had been captured and Robin almost killed. If she hadn't closed off her powers to Robin she could have stopped all of this. She could have stopped his attempt at suicide. It made her feel useless, even more so when she watched the Joker torture her friend.

0101

After taking a shower Connor headed in the direction of the gym, he needed to take out his anger on something. There was nothing he could do now but punch things and wait. That was the hard part, waiting. How could he have been overpowered so easily? He could have saved Robin earlier if the damned clown hadn't brought Kryptonite laced chians into the picture. He could have saved them the pain of all of that if he hadn't succumbed. Instead of taking out his frustration out on the punching bag, he punched the wall instead creating a small crater. At least he didn't create a tremor this time.

0101

Zatanna sat in her loaned bed staring up at the ceiling lifelessly. She would never forget the pained look that crossed over Robin's features. She would never forget the small smile he had offered her, but most of all she would never forget his screaming. Bloodcurdling and ever present. She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. It was no use, all she saw was Robin laying in a puddle of his own blood. His back arching in pain.

She couldn't sleep and she doubted that anyone in the team could either. Zatanna got out of bed thinking back to the events that lead to this. Robin had wanted to commit suicide. She walked over to her bag that she had packed for her stay at Mount Justice. She wished she could go back to the rec room and see Robin smiling and joking with the team as he usually does. But she knew now, if she had to enter the rec room she would only be met with teary eyes and sorrowful expressions. She just wondered how absurd it sounded that Robin thought that no one cared for him. She was shocked to say the least, didn't he know that she cared for him?

0101

Artemis was sitting on her bed staring at the wall blankly, thoughts running back to the first day she had met Dick. He said that they would someday laugh at that photo, but she was still not laughing. Maybe it took some time. His screams echoed in her head. She didn't want to hear it, she wanted everything to go back to normal. She was not so naïve to think that it would be that simple. Chuckling at her stupidity she closed her eyes and put her head phones on trying to drown out the sound of Dick's screams.

0101

Kaldur swam in the deep salt water pool at Mount Justice's gym. His king had so graciously requested that for him. It gave him the feeling of home, he relaxed at that thought. His king and mentor had told him not to blame himself for the events that had happened. Even though he was the leader he couldn't blame himself. He realised in fact that it was indeed not his fault. It was nobodies fault. It was just fate taking its course, and no one could fight fate. Even though he knew Robin was now okay he couldn't help but feel anxious as he waited news on his friend. He knew he couldn't blame himself, he just hoped that the team knew that they couldn't blame themselves either.

0101

Roy was angry, but then again when wasn't he angry? He stood in the shower, letting the water run over his bruised and battered body. Dick's blood running off his hands. He clenched his fists thinking about what the Joker had done. That sick bastard had hurt his brother and now he would be permanently scarred. Roy winced as he remembered the huge cut Dick had now acquired on his face. Bruce would be beyond pissed. They were going to have to stich it, and no doubt it would leave a scar… just like the Joker's. Roy punched the tiled surface of the shower. Dick didn't deserve what had happened to him. He would be forever scarred, one side of his face looking like the Jokers sick smile.

Roy thought back to the events of the night. He was busy patrolling the streets of Star City when he got an incoming message from Batman. That was really unusual, since when did the Dark Knight need his help? It must be serious then. He opened the message and it read 'go to Mount Justice'.

Roy narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the closest Zeta Beam in Star City. It must be a real emergency if the Dark Knight wanted him at Mount Justice. He found the Zeta Beam entrance and hastily stepped through, the computer announced his arrival. He was met with silence. There was nobody there, but on the screen of the briefing room there was a blinking message. He strode over to the computer and opened it. He quickly read over what Batman had sent him. It said that the team had been taken while looking for Robin atop Wayne Enterprises. He skimmed over the less important details, when he came to the end he took down coordinates that Batman had sent him. He then went to the Zeta Beam and set his coordinated for Gotham City.

Roy was snapped out of his memory when the water became increasingly colder. He sighed and turned the water off, stepping out the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Now that he had found the team and Dick some things just didn't add up. It mad sense that Roy was the only choice to save the teens because the Joker was probably watching all the League members at the moment and wouldn't hesitate to kill any of the team members had he found out the League was there. It made sense that Batman called him, he was under the radar and hardly detectable since he went solo.

Now that his mind wasn't preoccupied and he thought about it, why was the team looking for Dick? Had he run away? How and why was the team captured on top of Wayne Enterprises? Did they find Dick on the roof of Wayne Enterprises? And most importantly what was he doing on top of that building alone? Batman and the team had a lot of explaining to do.

0101

**So yah, sorry if that was a bit boring and sad but I had to add insight. What do you think Roy will do when he finds out no one told him about Dick's depression? O_o review if you want to influence his reaction!**

-Asha


	12. Chapter 12

Ahhh you guys are freakken amazing I tell you! Loving the reviews… thanks so much!

**Okay so just want to warn you for swearing in this chapter, it's Roy so be warned….**

Sairey13: thanks always enjoy your reviews! Enjoy his reaction, I enjoyed writing it…

Cooliochick5: I hand you back a horse shoe! Thanks so much

PercyPizza01:thanks, I love your name haha… just want to ask if you could please wait a while before you request comes through, don't worry it will be done!

BlossomDrago: added Daddybats in here but there will be much more in the next chapter.

Lolibeagle: I always enjoy your reviews, thanks!

Jordylily777: I love you, you gave me the idea for Roys reaction, sending you a fish

Guest that reads: hope you enjoy the reaction cause I lived writing it!

0101

Roy had not moved a single muscle, and that worried the team immensely. They were expecting at least some sort of a violent reaction. Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He knew he was in so much shit. He knew that Roy being silent was never a good thing.

They were all standing in the kitchen, all eyes on Red Arrow waiting for him to react in any sort of way. Suddenly Roy grabbed one of the bars stools and let out an inhuman shriek as he threw the stool at the wall. The team flinched as the small stool burst into splinters, pieces of wood flying everywhere and clattering to the floor. The silence returned once more.

"Mother fucker!" Roy exclaimed as he walked up to Wally and started poking his chest," Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to be angry with his other brother but it was ridiculous that no one had told him that Dick had severe depression. Wally was lucky that they were practically brothers; otherwise Roy would have smashed his head in by now. It kind of mad sense though, that Dick had depression if you took his past in consideration.

"Well," Wally said as he looked at the floor, "it's not really my place to tell you, Dick is kind of embarrassed about his 'condition' as he calls it…"

Roy was shocked at his answer. He took a step back from Wally, the team was expecting another outburst or stool to break but it surprised them when he took a seat calmly on one of the bar stools. Guilt was evident on his face.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Roy asked breaking the stunned silence.

Wally was the one to answer him. "Well, he probably didn't want you to worry, and like I said he was probably feeling embarrassed about it," he said taking a seat next to Roy.

"I am also quite sure that if it was up to him he wouldn't want us knowing," Kaldur added trying to make Roy feel better.

It didn't, it only made him feel guiltier. Roy could only think of how stupid he had been. Why didn't he care for his brother? How had he not known that Dick was hurting? He knew the answer and he hated it. He had neglected his little bird. He was such an asshole, and so selfish. Going off on his own, doing solo missions and not caring for Dick. He looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly.

"Yeah, Kaldur's right, we only found out because we were here with him when he was being diagnosed by Black Canary," Artemis interjected as she tried to back up what Kaldur had just said.

Artemis had just made Roy feel ten times worse. Black Canary had diagnosed him meaning that the whole Justice League knew. Why wasn't he there? He so wanted to just punch himself in the face. The whole team had been there and Bruce. Even Zatanna who wasn't even part of the team yet had known before him. He was such a bad brother. With a sigh he turned to Wally.

"Okay, fine I get that it wasn't really any of your places to tell me, but that still doesn't explain why you were looking for him, and why he was on top of Wayne Enterprises."

Roy watched as the entire team flinched at his questioning. Megan looked away from his questioning gaze wile Connor stared at the wall. Artemis was looking at the floor, Zatanna was wringing her hands and Kaldur was biting his lip nervously while staring at Wally not wanting to be the one to explain that part to Roy. So Roy turned to Wally for some sort of explanation.

"Come on guys, I can be the one to tell him everything," Wally whined as he looked at his team mates, who ignored him completely. Roy just intensified his glare, forcing Wally into spilling it.

"So not cool…" Wally said as he looked around for some sort of distraction.

He had no choice but to start explaining," well you see, I don't really know how to say this because I'm pretty sure you're going to rip my head off…" Wally said casting a nervous glance at the broken stool.

Luckily for him Kaldur had a back up plan. He walked over to Roy and pulled out the note Robin had written from one of his pockets. The team waited patiently for him to accept the paper and read it. Roy grabbed it and looked at it quizzically. He read over it, his grip tightening as he read each line.

He dropped the slightly crumpled paper and grabbed the bowl of fruit that was on the counter. He threw it against the wall, this time the bowl made a small dent as it collided against the wall and shattered into a million pieces. Roy then stalked out of the room, fists clenched and swearing under his breathe.

0101

Batman was in isolation, he had finally gotten his son back. He didn't want to be around people at this very instant. He just wanted to hug the form of his son and know that everything is going to be okay. So he waited patiently in the shadows. He waited for Leslie to finish the surgery so that he could once again see the bright blue spark in Dick's eyes.

Leslie had grimaced when she had seen Dick, but she had assured him that he would be fine. Bruce was incredibly impressed by what he had seen Dick do. He had never underestimated his son but what he had done was near impossible. He knew that Dick was strong but that was taking it to a new level.

Bruce winced as he thought about each of Dick's injuries. He wanted to kill the sick bastard. He had branded his son, what kind of monster did such things. It was low, even for the Joker's standards. He shuddered at the thought of the scar that would be forever on Dick's face. He hoped that it wouldn't affect Dick so much. Bruce knew that no matter what he looked like Dick would always be his son and he would always love him. He just had to figure out something for school.

0101

Roy stood outside of Mount Justice, just by the back entrance. The sun was rising behind the trees as Roy took another pull of his cigarette.

"You going to pay for the stool and bowl Harper," said a voice that came from the receding shadows.

Roy jumped in surprise, he dropped his cigarette in the process. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he realised that the voice was none other than the Dark Knight's. Batman stepped out of the shadows revealing his face covered by a cowl. Roy bent down and picked up his fallen cigarette.

He huffed, "Well, you could have at least told me about Dick."

"I wanted to," that statement from the Dark Knight made him freeze and regard him with a questioning gaze.

Batman elaborated, "but he asked me not to. I asked him why but he just mumbled something about people treating him differently. I didn't force him to tell me more, he was getting pretty upset so I just let it be."

Did Dick not trust him since he had been neglecting him? Roy did not blame him if that was the case. Was that also the reason why Dick had turned to drug abuse? He looked down as he stomped on the bud of his used cigarette. When he looked up the Dark Knight was nowhere in sight. He doubted he would ever figure out the mystery of Bats and Birds.

"I hate it when they do that," Roy said as he made his way back into the Mountain.

0101

The team had stayed in the kitchen after Red Arrow had left. Megan had set out to cleaning the mess he had made using her telekinesis. Everyone watched in a glum silence. Remembering when Roy had stormed into the kitchen demanding answers from them. They had regrouped there since they were all restless and couldn't sleep one bit.

Connor eventually broke the silence," Guys, I can hear Leslie talking to someone."

Wally sped out of the room in an instant the rest running in after him into the rec room. There they found Leslie talking to the remainder of the Justice League. Batman was still nowhere in sight but they figured that he was with Robin now that Leslie was out here.

Leslie was talking to Barry and Oliver when the team arrived in the room. They were met with smiles and the team let out the breathe that they had been holding in.

"He's okay, don't worry, the surgery was successful," Leslie said, turning to them with a tired but warm smile.

Barry looked at them with his own smile," Bats is in with him but you guys can visit him when he's done. We better head off to the Watch Tower with the rest of the League," he said to Green Arrow beside him. They turned around leaving the doctor with the group of crime fighting teens.

"Hey, uh Doc?" Wally said uneasily, "Will, uh, you know… the cut, uh, scar?"

Leslie's smile dropped, "unfortunately it will," she said it quietly," that is something I cannot help, and I'm not sure if it will help his, uh, mental condition."

The team pondered this. They had to be there constantly for their friend, he had basically taken a hit for all of them and he might just suffer really badly after almost drowning. That could just worsen his mental state. Not to mention that he had sounded on the brink of breaking when he had spoke to his father in that foreign language. He had beaten the Joker, right? Or was this what the Joker had planned? Did he plan for this to happen? Was this all part of his sick plan? They would never know, but they did know now that they never truly won. Robin would definitely be affected. He had almost drowned and he was permanently scarred by a madman. He had also been branded; they all wondered what this would lead to.

"Excuse me, I need dot speak to Batman," Doctor Leslie said leaving the teenagers to their thoughts.

0101

Sorry this is shorter, I'll make up for it next chapter. Again a huge thanks and hug to jordylily777 for the help! Please review…

Any other requests?

-Asha


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter, yay! Okay I would be so grateful if this chapter gives me 100 reviews, so you know, wink wink….

Thanks for all the reviews so far, and by the way this** might** be the second last chapter…

**For this chapter, uh there is slight language and lots od Daddy Bats with bro fluff!**

Cooliochick5: well I'm giving you a horse in return O_o

Sairey13: okay here, this chapter has Roy shouting at Ollie and Dinah, just for you ;)

Jordylilly777: hope you enjoy this one…

Guest that reads: here is more of a reaction for you!

Lolibeagle: okay kina used your idea but the thing is I didn't really know how I could fit that it ther, but I tried my hardest….. hope you enjoy

0101

Bruce stared down at his son lovingly. His black hair was slightly damp and he finally looked at peace. The heart rate monitor in the room was the only sound as Bruce sat by Dick's side. His cowl was pulled down and his son's glasses were no longer on his face. They were not Batman and Robin, they were Bruce and Dick.

Dick's chest was wrapped up in tight bandages, covering the burn that marred his chest. Under the blankets his legs were covered in stitching and thick bandaging. Bruce gently traced his hand over the stitching that covered the right side of his son's face. Leslie had tried to make it as neat as possible. But there was no hiding the fact that it would leave a scar.

Bruce silently thanked the gods that the cut wasn't as long as the Joker's. It ran up from the corner of his mouth but ended at his mid cheek unlike the Jokers that ran all the way to his cheek bone. Bruce lowered his hands and slowly grasped Dick's in his own. He would make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again. There came a slight knock from the other side of the door. As he pulled his cowl back on, he was met with the sight of Doctor Leslie. She smiled slightly before checking over Dick's vitals one last time.

"I'm going to take my leave soon, his vitals are stable but someone needs to be with him constantly. Every few hours someone must come and clean his burn wound and the flayed wounds," Leslie said as she checked over the machines and IV attached to Dick. She stole a glance at the Dark Knight who just nodded once at her words.

She continued, "He was lucky that the burn wasn't third degree or it could have cost him his life. Also you have to watch out for infection with his flayed wounds, I couldn't stitch them closed. One can only wait for them to heal by themselves."

"I'll have the team sit with him," Bruce said watching Leslie work. His statement caught her off guard and brought an amused smile to her lips.

"I thought you would be the one to kick them out," she said smirking.

He sighed," as much as I don't want to admit it they have been helping out with him these past few months. And I have business with the League right now. I will return when he wakes up," he made his way to the door. He looked back and thanked Leslie quietly.

She turned to him and smiled, "Bruce, just remember to be patient. It will take while before he fully recovers physically and mentally…"

Bruce contemplated her words, nodded once and left without another word departing for the Watch Tower. He had to make sure that Joker was in Arkham this instant; otherwise all hell would break loose.

0101

The team was startled when they heard the computer announce the departure of Batman. They thought that he wouldn't leave his son's side for anything. After that Leslie shortly arrived telling them that Batman had business with the League and he wanted them to watch over Dick. They received instructions on how and when to clean his wounds in case Black Canary or someone else wasn't there to do such. They were also told to contact Batman or anyone from the League when Dick woke up. The team nodded as they took in every detail while Wally vibrated with impatience. He wanted to just skip the lecture and go see his brother. As soon as Leslie finished Wally had sped off leaving the team to say goodbye and thanks to the doctor. They the followed the speedster but at normal speed.

When Wally arrived at the med bay he found Roy already standing next to Dick's side. He scoffed as he walked up to his two brothers. Roy looked up at him and gave him a warm and very rare smile. Wally immediately returned it.

"Thought I would skip the lecture," Roy said quietly not wanting to disturb Dick, he finally looked like he was getting some well deserved rest.

Wally rolled his eyes at him, sure he had to receive the lecture while Roy probably just snuck past them. They both accepted the silence that fell over them as they looked over Dick. He looked so small in the huge hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest that was rising and falling steadily. He looked so fragile but they both knew that he was anything but. He looked better than he had in the white prison. He still had deep blue bags under his eyes but his face was no longer so pale. The sight of the stitches oh his face made Roy angry, he clenched his fists holding onto the thought that it was fine now that Dick was going to be fine.

Suddenly Wally hugged Roy. Roy, who had not been expecting it, took a moment to realise what Wally was doing. He hugged his brother back, and then Wally pulled back and sighed.

"You know, the only thing that would make this moment perfect is food," Wally said a she pulled up a seat next to Dick's bed and sighed.

Roy just grinned at him," You know that food isn't allowed in here, right?"

Wally groaned. Suddenly he became serious," You know Roy…don't blame yourself for not knowing about Dick."

Wally knew his brothers well. He damn well that Roy would blame himself for not knowing about Dick. He knew that Roy wouldn't tell anyone either.

"I'm not. I'll be back, going to give Ollie and Dinah a little visit," Roy said slyly, "And you know Wally, the same goes for you. Don't blame yourself."

Roy walked away slowly while Wally realised what he had just said. Roy knew that part of it was his fault, but he also knew that the other part was his old mentor's fault. He now understood that Bruce couldn't have told him since Dick had asked him not to. He was going to give Dinah and especially Oliver a piece of his mind.

0101

The team waited patiently outside of the med bay. They had followed Wally when Connor had told them that Red Arrow and Wally were actually hugging or something like that. Artemis snickered at that. They had agreed to wait outside until their moment or whatever it was was done.

Suddenly Red Arrow walked out of the med bay, a look of determination on his face. He didn't even spare a glance at the team as he left the cave. The computer announced his departure. The teens didn't hesitate another second as they entered the med bay. The team laughed as they saw Wally passed out on his chair next to Robin who looked much better. They all tried to stifle their laughs while Artemis laughed openly.

0101

Roy slammed his former mentor against the wall, the TV long forgotten. Dinah was standing a slight distance away from them as she watched with an amused smile. She had already received her scolding from the aggressive teenager but she hadn't been chastised like how Oliver was being now. She grinned as she watched the scene play out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roy screamed into Oliver's face. He seemed shocked, but at the same time he sort of saw it coming. Duh Roy would have to take his anger out on something; it just had to be him.

"Calm down Roy," Oliver tried then realised his mistake. That line never worked with his former protégé. It only made Roy press him harder and more forcefully against the wall.

"You could tell me about the fucking Watch Tower but you couldn't tell me about this one simple thing. You broke Batman's rule about a freakken floating space thing when you couldn't even tell me about my own brother," He screamed letting out all of his anger.

"Roy, he told us not to tell," Dinah interjected as she tried to save Oliver's butt from the other side of the room.

He glanced at Oliver and dropped his hold with a sigh.

"You broke the rules once but couldn't do it again?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Roy, you don't understand. He asked us not to tell and added a glare. Not any glare, he added the Daddy Bats glare," Oliver said trying to straighten out his shirt.

Dinah nodded at that, "it was intense."

Roy winced as he thought back to his time growing up with Dick. The Daddy Bats glare was as scary as shit. He knew how protective Bruce could be. Since he had grown up with Dick he knew the infamous glare, and the consequences that follow it.

"In other news, Gotham City's famous villain, the Joker, has been captured once more after his escaped from Ark-"an arrow was now sticking out of the TV mounted on the wall. Roy couldn't even look at the Joker who had been previously displayed on the screen. His anger got the better of him. The TV exploded, sparks and glass flying everywhere. Oliver turned to Roy looking really annoyed.

"Do you know how much that cost?" he practically screamed.

"Oh please, you're Oliver Queen. That's probably nothing to you," Roy said walking away.

0101

Dick opened his eyes to blinding white light. He blinked a few times and groaned softly as his head pounded and his eyes became focussed. Everything was numb, he didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He tried to sit up but as soon as he moved the numbness was replaced with pain. He decided that moving was not an option. He took the time to look around, just moving his neck around. The place looked familiar, then he realised that he was in the med bay of Mount Justice. Suddenly the events of the past came rushing into his mind. Involuntary tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

He looked around again, this time noticing Wally and Artemis sitting next to each other. On his other side were Megan and Zatanna. He couldn't lift his head but he figured that Kaldur and Connor were sitting at the foot of his bed. They were all completely passed out in their seats, he smiled at that. He immediately regretted it when a flare of pain shot through his right cheek. He almost forgot about that cut. At least he knew that his friends were safe. All he needed now was something to drink, his throat was extremely dry. Damn his friends, they just had to be KO-ed when he really needed something to wet his dry throat.

He tried to speak but his voice came out as a soft raspy whisper. Even though it was soft Dick was just happy that someone in room had super hearing. Superboy suddenly woke up from his slumber next to Kaldur and in an instant was beside Robin, who pointed to his throat. He realised that Robin needed something to drink. He found the plastic cup on the bed side table and handed it to Robin waiting patiently for him to drink up.

Robin eyed the cup nervously, his hands suddenly shaking. Wally finally woke up, his eyes finding Connor standing next to an awake Robin. Superboy looked immensely confused, while his best friend looked scared, he was shaking and holding a plastic cup of water. Wally sped to his side and quickly grabbed the cup before Dick dropped it on himself.

"Hey Dickie…What's wrong?" Wally said soothingly to his best friend. Connor moved away not really knowing what to do, he then decided to wake the rest of the team because they had to contact Batman.

Wally looked into the tearful eyes of the thirteen year old. Leslie had said that he would need water when he woke up. Then it hit Wally like a brick. He sped off and returned with ice chips in his hands. He helped Dick sit up and placed a few in his mouth for him. Obliviously Dick would be afraid of water since he had almost drowned, that was just an after affect.

"Ohhhhhh, Robin! How are you feeling?" Megan squealed as she jumped up.

Dick shook off his discomfort at the sight of water. He looked up to Megan with a smile in his blue eyes," All asterous Megs," he said but still flinched as the stitches on his cheek went taunt.

Wally was still looking at his friend with a worried expression on his face. He didn't say anything though. Everyone else was now waking up, all exchanging kind and happy words with the Boy Wonder.

"I'm so glad to hear that my friend," Kaldur said as he placed a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder.

Megan hugged him very gently making sure that she didn't jar any of his injuries.

"Excuse me but Batman said I should contact him when you were awake," Kaldur said dismissing himself. Robin smiled up at his friends, well actually it was more of a half smile. The left side of his mouth twitching up. Zatanna looked shocked as she regarded Robin who was leaning against the pillows heavily, Wally sitting at his side.

"What's wrong Zee?" Robin asked her, feeling her gaze settle on him. Everyone turned to her.

She blushed as she tried to explain, "I've, uh, never, uh, seen your ….uh, eyes…"

Wally and Artemis snickered while Connor just grinned and Megan tried to stifle her laughter. This just made her blush even more, she looked to Robin who was also blushing a deep scarlet. She laughed nervously and Robin just did that half smile thing and winked at her. His bright blue eyes were shining like the ocean.

"Yah flatter me, Zee," Robin said mocking her slightly.

"Shut it, Boy Wonder," she said playfully.

Wally and Artemis were now laughing, finally the mood had lightened. Everyone was relieved that Robin didn't seem too affected, except for the water thing. But the only one that noticed that was Wally. Happy chatter and laughter filled the room. When Kaldur entered the room he was met with a very familiar sight. Wally and Artemis were fighting. It brought a smile to his face as he watched his team. Robin was watching them fight with his new found half smile, Megan and Connor sat on one chair smiling at the fighting pair. Zatanna was sitting next to Robin who was almost tearing up with laughter when Artemis hit Wally on his head. Finally everything was going back to normal.

0101

The team made a hasty exit when Batman arrived, striding through the door. They were back to their old selves, laughing, playing and fighting.

Bruce walked into the med bay, regarding his son whose eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. Batman pulled down his cowl and placed his hand on is son's shoulder. Dick's eyes flew open, suddenly filled with tears when he realised who came to see him. Despite the pain, Dick shot out of bed, Bruce enveloped him in a hug. Involuntary tears fell down his face and made a wet spot on Bruce's shoulder.

"Shhh Dickie, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he gently pulled away from his son and helped him to prop himself up against the pillows. It pained him to see his son look so vulnerable, his face streaked with tears and his black hair hanging over his watery blue eyes.

Dick ignored the question," I thought I was going to die Bruce, "he said as more tears ran down his face.

Bruce just grabbed hold onto his son's hand and offered him a smile," don't worry Dickie, its all done now… I'm here and I am never going to leave you." Dick nodded and he grasped his father's hand more tightly. He used his other hand to wipe away his tears.

Bruce asked again," how are you feeling?"

Dick knew that his father wasn't really asking about his physical state since he pretty much knew that he felt like crap.

He looked at Bruce and sighed," I'm fine I guess."

Bruce glanced at the stitches on the right side of his face. Dick moved his hands to the stitches, not really realising that he did so.

He shrugged,"well it's a reminder, you know? To remind me to always keep going…"

Bruce was shocked to say the least, he had so not expected that answer. He had expected Dick to be upset. He offered his son a smile which Dick accepted with his own half smile.

Suddenly Dick's smile dropped and he looked away," listen Bruce I'm sorry about the, uh, thing before the Joker incident."

Bruce then realise what the boy was talking about, he had completely forgotten about that.

"Look at me Dick. That was in no way your fault, if it was anyone's it was mine. I should have paid more attention to you. I want you to always to remember that I love you."

The boy turned his gaze to his father, his eyes going wide," Bruce it wasn't your fault. This whole incident just made me realise that I don't want to die… not in some hell hole or by jumping off a huge building," Dick said the last part quietly.

Bruce didn't say anything he just held on more tightly to his son's hand.

"Love you, Tata," Dick said.

Bruce just smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

0101

The team was in the rec room while Batman sat with Robin. Wally and Kaldur were playing video games, Wally's mouth was stuffed with a hotdog while he pressed multiple buttons on his controller. Connor was watching them play while Megan was in the kitchen baking, occasionally saying something like 'Hello Megan'. Artemis and Zatanna were helping her with the baking, none of them wanted burnt cookies.

The team felt that everything was back to normal, the happy mood returning once more. They had also completely forgotten about Robin's attempt at suicide. They played their games and laughed completely oblivious to what their friend was feeling. Deep down they knew that everything would not be exactly the same, they just failed to acknowledge it.

0101

Thanks for reading! Remember I would really appreciate 100 reviews….

-Asha


	14. Chapter 14

Wow guys, I'm shocked 103 reviews… love you guys!

**So, this is the last chapter, its more of an angsty and emotional one….like I wanted. So the ending is sort of bittersweet, just hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, no one dies….**

Purpledragon6: haha, thank you for the review, sending you palm tree :P

Guest that reads: aw glad it cheered you up, hope this doesn't change that though.

ShadowlightStarlight: I had so much fun writing that part

Drawolftiger: thanks for your review.

Mockingjay013: hope you enjoy this last chapter…

Guest: thank you so much for the nice words ;P

Lolibeagle: actually I really liked your idea so I just had to put the TV part in there.

Airmage: heres the last one, enjoy!

Infinite Alpha Omega 1: hehe, I'm evil aren't I? Sorry but I really didn't know that….damn South Africa -_- okay so just pretend for this fic that he is super rich ;P

Jordlilly777: thanks for being the one hundred and first, sending you a pie!

Sairey13: here is the last chapter, enjoy and hope it is to your liking….

Midnight1906: uhhhh, hehe….hope this chapter doest trouble you then…. ;)

0101

Three months had past since the Joker incident, as everyone seemed to dub it now. It had been three months now that Young Justice was off commission. It had been three months since some members of the Justice League had even take down crime with their protégés.

It was not that the team minded though because they were all recovering and didn't have time to worry about such trivial things. Three months ago when Robin had been recovered from the Joker's clutches, the team had thought that everything was going to be the same. They were sadly wrong. For a week they had all pretended that everything was fine, until Batman suggested that they all have one therapy session with Black Canary. One turned out to be many more. Every single member of Young Justice had been scarred by what they had seen during their time in the Joker's white prison.

The first therapy session was just a trial to make sure that they weren't in fact holding onto any sort of trauma. The therapy session was enlightening to say the least, all of them were in fact bottling up their true feelings on the Joker incident.

Black Canary had her first session with Wally who, at first tried to play the whole matter off. But when Canary had started to ask him questions such as, 'do you blame yourself for what happened to Dick?' Wally just crumpled. At the end of the session he was in tears and no one could get through to him. As soon as Artemis had entered she had broken down crying into Black Canaries arms, yet she still refused to answer any questions that she was asked. Megan was next, and she too had started to sob uncontrollably. Yet she had spoken to Black Canary, all the while blaming herself for everything that had happened. Kaldur was next, revealing his guilt that he had held onto for a week, one or two tears escaping his eyes. Connor had surprisingly opened up to her, he also blaming himself for the events. But he wasn't just upset he was angry with himself and anything that stood in his way. Zatanna was just traumatised, she didn't even talk to Canary, and she just stared at the wall while tears ran down her face. The whole team had been traumatised and still they blamed themselves for Robin's attempt at suicide, which brought more complications into the matter.

After the first therapy session, Young Justice had been deemed unfit for duty until full recovery. It troubled the Justice League that when Batman told them they would be off commission they hadn't really reacted. They didn't even fight and that troubled them to the core. The team distanced themselves from each other, even Megan and Connor. But they refused to even budge from the Mountain. All they did was stay there; it was a good day if you could convince one of them to leave the safe haven of their room. Zatanna even stayed at the Mountain, once even threatening to cut herself if her father took her away. Her father and the Justice League, not knowing what to do had granted her permission to stay.

And Robin? Well after his team's first therapy session Batman also deemed Mount Justice an unfit place for someone with psychological trauma to stay at. Against Robin's protests he was relocated to Wayne Manor.

So it had been three months since the team had seen Robin, which added to their guilt in so many ways. Each of them received a therapy session each day for trauma, no one seemed to be recovering though. For Robin's therapy sessions Black Canary took a special trip to Wayne Manor. No one really knew what was happening with their little brother, but they had heard Canary say something about him visiting and institution for trauma patients to treat him for his near death experience by almost drowning.

Roy was a constant in Dick's life now. He would visit him and they would just watch movies or go out for ice cream. It was like old times minus Wally. He actually enjoyed his time off as Robin. Roy even tried talking to Wally but it proved a futile effort. Still Roy was determined to not neglect either of his brothers. Bruce had been taking more time off work so he could be there more often for his son. Alfred kept him company when Bruce wasn't there, just to make sure that Dick didn't do anything to himself. Barbra had also been notified of his attempted suicide and the events that followed. She was shocked to say the least but also determined to help her friend through this. She collected his homework and then came to Wayne Manor so they could do it together.

So when Robin's name was announced by the computer three months later the team was shocked beyond belief.

0101

Wally was sitting on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in his hands as he and Connor watched static. But then again that's all they had watched for three months. The rec room was silent, but then again when wasn't it nowadays? Kaldur sat on the loveseat occupying the whole thing as he tried to catch up on his sleep, he hadn't been getting enough over the past three months. Artemis sat with Zatanna, her eyes red rimmed as she pretended to look through a magazine. Zatanna was also trying to sleep, she had been having a bad case of insomnia over the past week. Megan was doodling in one of her books trying to get her mind off her recent session with Canary. She hadn't cooked anything in the past three months, but that was the least of her worries.

_**Recognised: Robin B-01**_

Everyone's head snapped up at that. What? They thought that he would never come back. Robin strode into the rec room casually, a slight limp in his step. He was wearing his signature glasses with a red hoodie. They all noticed the scar that ran along his right cheek, stitches long gone. This made the rest of the team feel guiltier. Robin whistled loudly as he walked into the room and caught sight of the depressing scene in front of him. He did that half smile of his that he adopted recently.

"Batman told me it was bad, he didn't say anything about it being plain depressing," he said as he looked at each of his team member. They were confused, wasn't Robin scarred like they had been? Why was he acting so normal? No one answered him and no one moved, the sight of him looking completely normal was overwhelming. Suddenly Zatanna ran to him and gave him a huge hug. She started to sob into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"What the fu-"Robin broke off as he looked at the rest of his team. He was shocked, the rest of them were also crying, but some were trying to hide it. Robin was so confused. Zatanna was mumbling something into his shoulder, when he listened carefully she was repeatedly saying sorry, he asked them openly what was wrong but no one answered him so he decided to ask Canary if she knew what was wrong. He approached her later that night, when the rest of Young Justice had morbidly resigned to their rooms.

"Hey, Aunt D?" Robin called to her as he saw her walking down a corridor in the Mountain.

She turned to him with a bright smile on her face. She was just glad that Robin was fine. She couldn't believe how much the team were beating themselves up over all that had happened; they still hadn't recovered after three months.

"Do you need anything Robin?" she asked the boy, that scar still bothered her but she wasn't gong to say anything. Bruce had invented some sort of chemical compound that when applied to a scar it could make it vanish for a set amount of time depending on the ratio of the compounds used. Dick used that for school or whenever he was Dick Grayson. But as Robin he never hid his scar, he called it his 'reminder'.

"Uh, the team…" Robin said, not knowing how to continue.

Black Canary looked at him sadly, "Robin, they have been like this for three months, it all started from their first therapy sessions. That's why Batman finally sent you here, he was hoping that you could knock some sense into them. They all feel guilty about what happened to you."

Robin looked shocked by her answer, "Why? It was none of their faults."

Dinah just shook her head," We are trying our hardest here for them but they refuse to listen. Flash and everyone with a protégé is missing him or her. Dick, if you could show them that you have recovered maybe it will show them that they could also take a step in that direction."

Dick nodded his head, determination plain on his face.

"Will do, Aunt D," he stated in a strong voice, a sly smile playing on his lips.

0101

Over the next two and a half weeks that Robin had off school because of holidays, he had everyone laughing and back to their almost normal selves. He made sure that he worked with each of them individually.

After he had arrived and while everyone else was sulking in their rooms the Boy Wonder had caught Megan walking back to her room after her session with Canary. She was walking aimlessly, a glassy look in her eyes. Robin caught up to her and accidentally startled her. They began to talk casually, Megan looking away from his face not being able to look at his scar. He stopped her half way to her room and made her look at the scar. She then started to uncontrollably sob. Robin comforted her and said that he was fine. If he was fine then shouldn't she be too? Then she started to apologise, because she felt responsible. Robin cut her off and told her that it was in no way her fault. After hours of talking she finally gave in. Robin had then helped her every night to bake something. She really appreciated his help, she even after time admitted that she had been stupid to blame herself.

Robin then moved onto Connor. He found him one day in the gym, punching the wall into oblivion. He approached Connor who also looked away from his face. The Boy Wonder had placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, assuring him that he was fine so why weren't they? As they talked, Superboy's anger melted away as Robin reminded him of everything that Canary had taught him about controlling himself. Everyday after lunch he would go and train with Connor in the gym, bringing a smile to both their lips.

Kaldur was his next target. He found out that shortly after the event with the Joker Aquaman had talked to his protégé about guilt. But despite that he still felt guilty after that because Robin was not there for three months. He had also tried to talk to his team but to no avail. Robin assured him that he was fine, to prove his point, everyday before breakfast he would go to the gym with Kaldur and take a daily swim.

Zatanna had been fairly easy to help. She was sorry that she hadn't been there for him but he kept on telling her that it wasn't her fault, which it wasn't. That wasn't the main problem though. Zatanna was an innocent girl, and still is. The thing that was troubling her was what she seen. She was traumatised so every day after her session with Canary she would meet up with the Boy Wonder so he could teach her a few things he learned in the trauma institution.

Artemis was harder though. She kept on refusing to talk to him. All she would do was sit and pretend to read a magazine. One day he eventually got her to talk, her whole tough girl façade fell away as she cried into her pillow. She too kept on mumbling her apologies. Dick brushed them off nonchalantly. She kept on looking at his scar. So one day he showed her the compound Bruce had made. It brought a smile to her face as she magically saw the scar disappear. He smiled back her as he talked to her, each day making her feel better. He just made sure that every night he would talk to her about anything she wanted to. Eventually he brought out the picture he had taken of both of them on the first day of school, she had laughed so hard Dick had taken another picture of her incredibly screwed up face.

Wally was by far the hardest to convince. Dick tried constantly to convince his brother that he had recovered. Wally would hear nothing of it, and still blamed himself for Dick's suicide attempt. He also rebuked himself constantly over the Joker incident. Everyday when Wally went for his daily therapy session Robin would join him. Eventually Wally saw the light of his mistakes. By the end of the two and a half weeks Wally was completely convinced that he was not responsible for the past events, by the help of Black Canary and the Boy Wonder.

"It's amazing actually," Dinah said to Batman," how Robin could accomplish something I couldn't do in three months and he waltzes in here and does it in three weeks."

"Two and a half actually," Batman corrected as the two League members watched the camera footage.

Dinah just grinned at what Batman had said. She knew that he had said that with a slight smile.

The team was back to normal. Well you could say almost normal. Wally and Artemis were not fighting. They were actually _cuddling_. So were Superboy and Megan. Robin had somehow closed the gap that had grown between them. They were all watching a movie, a comedy to be specific, of Robin's choice. You know, just to lighten the mood. Robin wasn't cuddling Zatanna, not yet. They just sat together, really close, but if anyone asked they were so not cuddling. Kaldur wasn't watching the movie, he had been too engrossed in reading but he occasionally stole glances at his team. His mouth would ever so gently quirk up in a smile. It was good to have his team back.

0101

Everything was going perfectly, so they didn't expect it when Robin suddenly had a relapse. They were in the training room. Batman had finally allowed them to train before they went on missions. They were happily chatting away when Canary walked into the room. She had been in a better mood since the teenagers had returned to their own happier selves. Even Zatara ha been amazed and ecstatic with his daughter's sudden recovery he had agreed to let her train with them.

"Okay, lets get started. We are going to do hand to hand combat," she said as the team smiled back at her.

"So, Connor and Zatanna. Megan and Artemis. Wally I'll spar with you. That leaves Kaldur and Robin," she said as she paired each person.

"If I may ask, where is Robin?" Kaldur said, not knowing what to think. He didn't know if should be concerned. The whole team turned, looking for the Boy Wonder. They only noticed now that he wasn't with them because he would usually stick to the shadows and come out when he had to start fighting. A concerned look passed over Black Canary's face.

"Team split up," she said as she went to look for Robin in the kitchen, immediately jumping into action.

Kaldur and Zatanna found him. For Kaldur it was Déjà vu. It didn't make him think of their time in the Joker's white cell, he was past that now, it made him think of the first time Robin had a break down. Immediately Kaldur called for Connor, stating that they were in the males shower room.

Zatanna had frozen when she saw Robin. He was sitting against one of the shower's tiled walls. A small pool of blood around his feet. He was in his civvies, his head on his knees. He didn't even notice as Aqualad called for Connor and the rest of the team. Images of the Joker incident flashed through her mind, but she shook them off and ran over to Dick's side. Black Canary had just arrived with Connor behind her. The rest of the team arrived shortly after them. Canary walked over to Dick's other side, while the team waited patiently crouching next to Zatanna, they were not going to panic no matter what.

"Not again, "Canary mumbled as she gently shook Robin's shoulder. He looked up, his glasses were gone and his eyes were glassy. They then realised what he was holding in his other hand. A bottle of pills. Canary snatched them away from him. Wally was vibrating in his place again, he sped over to his best friends other side and picked up the discarded razor blade. It was covered in Robin's blood, he gave it a dirty look. He sped off and returned in a matter of seconds, returning empty handed. Black Canary had just realised what Robin was trying to do as she looked over the bottle of pills.

"How many?" she asked the dazed Robin.

"Three…." He whispered. Black Canary let out the breathe that she had been holding. It wasn't enough to kill him. She gently pulled his arm towards her, the cuts he made this time were shallow but they still littered his arm. She looked at each open wound, studying it, she sighed when she realised that none of the wounds were fatal and none would need stitching. Canary sat down next to him, the team still watching.

"Kaldur, please contact Batman," she then turned her attention to the black haired boy who was clutching at his hair. Kaldur did just that.

"Dick," she said gaining his attention," what's wrong?"

He looked around nervously at his friends, his eyes showing deep pain. "I saw it all," he whispered back. Connor stiffened. Everyone watched with bated breathes. Black Canary took Robin's hands in her own.

"I saw it happening again, the water, the knife, the pain, the Joke-"he said but was cut off by a sob that escaped his lips. His bright blue eyes filled with tears, Dinah pulled him into a hug while he cried softly into her shoulder. She rocked him gently, his arms still coated in blood messing her shirt even though she didn't care. Batman arrived shortly, he stalked up to his son and pulled back his cowl. Dick, upon seeing his mentor detached himself from his aunt and reattached himself onto his father. They hugged each other. The team was shocked to see Batman show such affection so openly. They talked in low voice. At the end Dick had fallen asleep, the pills he had taken were kicking in. Bruce picked his son up and made to leave, but before he left he turned to the team and said, "Good job."

0101

That night the team sat in the rec room pondering the events of the day. The mood was sombre, not happy and not sad. Batman had left with his son, leaving them to their thoughts.

They weren't blaming themselves, not after Robin had talked to them. They now understood it all. What happened had happened because it was meant to. They had to learn from past and future events. Blaming oneself or blaming another was futile. Dick had made sure that he told each one of them that he would eventually relapse. They knew that they couldn't stop it, they just had to deal with it, and take every step in stride while helping their friend through it. Obviously there was no cure to depression and he said that he would need them when he eventually has his relapse, always the realist. The team realised what Dick had done. He had helped them recover, always putting his team before himself. They smiled at that.

Now they would be there for him. Determination plastered on their faces. They talked about it that night, all agreeing that they just had to surprise Dick at Wayne Manor tomorrow.

0101

That's the end! Please review, really want to hear what you think of the ending! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story, sending you all Robin in a box O_o

-Asha


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, I'm back… so this is the Epilogue that I made after someone requested it! Enjoy. **Sorry but I don't think I will be making a sequel **** but I will have some good one-shots out, similar to this… you know with the depression and stuff… but if I do make a sequel it will probably be called Killing of a Soul Part 2 or something really obvious, just don't count on it….**

Sairey13: thanks for your support, and I was actually thinking of making a story about that…

Airmage: here is just one last bit ;)

Lolibeagle: Sorry about the gruesome parts, but here is some happy to end off with…

Jordylilly777: Sorry for the confusion… when I said suicide I ws referring back to the time he almost jumped off of Wayne Enterprises, then he realised after te Joker thing that he didn't want to die… hope that sort of clears that up for you… Hope you enjoy this small Epilogue

Meota Tsukiko: Here you go, as requested!

0101

Clouds carpeted the sky of Gotham City. Theses clouds were not dark and foreboding, they held a calm lightness to them yet they still brought the promise of rain. No thunder was heard as the first few drops fell from the puffy grey and white clouds. The only sound heard was the soft pitter- patter of the rain colliding with the ground.

Dick sat in the vast garden of Wayne Manor, a place that brought on a new felling of serene calmness to the thirteen year old. He hugged his coat closer to his form as the rain fell constantly. He sat on a small bench under a willow tree, in the huge garden of his home. Dick could see the a few points of the Wayne Manor poking above many of the trees. This had become his favourite place to just come and think, a bonus now that is was raining.

His hair became damp, the huge willow tree not able to shield him from the rain's grasp. The smell of rain filled the air, cleansing the filth of Gotham. The colours stuck out more vibrantly in the gloom that the clouds cast. Wayne Manor looked more at peace, trees surrounding it and water glittering off its huge shape. Everything looked beautiful, trees swaying in the wind with their stark colours. Flowers getting pelted with the steady rain, the water glistening of each individual petal. Dick's hair stuck to his forehead as more water fell through the temporary shelter that the willow had made for him. He sat there for who knew how long, but the sight just captivated him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dick said over the sound of the rain.

His team was startled, how had Dick heard them over the sound of the rain? They had also tried not to make too much noise, not wanting to invade his thoughts. Everyone smiled as they registered what Dick had just asked them.

"Bats," Wally mumbled, going to sit next to his best friend, the rest of the team following him so they could all talk.

"Robi-" Kaldur started.

"Dick," Dick said cutting off the team leader. He looked up at the team and they were speechless. His eyes were so blue. The blue stuck out against the paleness of his skin. They had all seen his eyes before but the gloom of the day just added to the vibrancy of them. They also made him look younger, or rather his true age. His eyes also held an everlasting sadness and sorrow which no child should ever have.

"Over here, I'm Dick," he said with a small smile gracing his lips. They noticed that the scar on the right side of his face was gone.

"My apologies Dick," Kaldur said smiling at his friend. The team melted as they looked into his eyes.

"What brings you to Wayne Manor?" Dick said breaking off eye contact with his team members, returning his gaze back to the rain pelting the Earth.

"We just thought that we should come check on you," Zatanna said as she moved to the other side of Dick.

"We also wanted to make sure that you're okay now," Wally added as he stole a glance at the boy next to him.

Dick's hair was by now plastered to his face, he was snuggled into his coat with the whites of bandages poking up from under his sleeves.

"You know, since you helped us though our tough times," Connor said, finally speaking up while he surveyed the bandages.

"We want you to know that we're here for you," Megan said, cuddling into Connor's side as the wind picked up.

"And if you ever need to talk. You can come to us," Artemis said sitting next to Wally on the benches arm rest.

Dick tore his gaze away and looked at each of his friends, "Guys… I know that…" he smiled at them, "I trust all of you," he stated simply.

Everyone smiled back at him.

"So dude… why aren't we inside right now having Alfred's hot chocolate?" Wally said picking up the mood.

The team laughed. A genuine laugh, not mirthless in the least.

"I like the rain," Dick suddenly said seriously," it feels as if its finally washing away the grim and dirt of Gotham City."

The team looked out across the huge garden. They thought about it and it did seem as if everything was being cleansed. They looked back to their friend, who was no longer there. When they looked back across the garden they could see a figure running through the rain. Something was said about hot chocolate and a cackle was given off. The team shook their heads as they too ran into the pouring rain, heading after Dick.

0101

Thanks for all the reviews, look out for some of my other soon to be out stories.


End file.
